Heavy Metal Super Speed: Way Past Cool
by Yoshi's Best Pal
Summary: The multiverse's most famous hedgehog & a few of his friends team up with Earth's most famous thrash metal band to take down Robotnik once & for all. COMPLETED!
1. Intro: A Day On The Tour Bus

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.

(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

PRELIMINARY NOTE: OK, a few things I need to make clear here. This is, basically,  
an unauthorized combination of "Sonic Underground", "SatAM", & ArtFanWriter3's "Sonic  
Meets Metallica", but with my own little twists & turns. I have, like ArtFanWriter3, made a  
few changes in the band's history, but not in the albums released. Every album they have  
released thus far will be represented at least once in this story, except for _Garage, Inc_. Oh, &  
1 more thing: In this story, Cliff Burton never died. That's right; in this story, Clifford Lee Burton  
is alive & well, & he is kicking some serious ass. Not to mention the fact that he's been with  
Metallica throughout every year they've been active, from _Kill 'Em All_ right up through to the  
present, including _Death Magnetic_. But enough rambling from me-let's do this thing!

The Mojave Desert was a barren, empty place. Scorching hot, too, especially in the summertime. There were very few roads traveling through it. Occupying 1 of those roads, heading northward, was a jet-black charter bus, long & tall. Silvery letters running along the sides spelled out a very familiar name to almost anyone: Metallica.

Within the cooled confines of said bus, somewhere towards the middle, lead vocalist/rhythm guitarist/band co-founder James Hetfield was just sitting in a plushy chair reading a newspaper, or, more specifically, the music section, & he was very pleased at what he was reading: Their latest album, _Death Magnetic_, had debuted at number 1 on the U.S. Billboard 200, selling almost half a million copies in its first 3 days on the shelves. Still, even receiving good news got boring after a while. Bob Seger had not been lying when he said there wasn't much to do when one had been riding for 16 hours.

"Reading the paper again, James?" asked James' close friend & bandmate, bassist/background vocalist Cliff Burton. James rolled his eyes.

"It's better than being tossed out a window--" James started to retort.

"--& having a bus completely crush you. Don't remind me," finished Cliff with a shiver. Back in 1986, the band had been traveling on a road between Stockholm & Copenhagen when the bus they had been using at the time (allegedly, though no one in the band believed it) skidded on some black ice, flipped over several times, & eventually came to a stop on its side at the bottom of a small hill. The memory still caused extreme chills, especially for Cliff, because at some point during all that, he had gotten tossed out a window, & the bus had actually landed on him. Miraculously, he had survived & fully recovered (there had been a 1-in-millions chance that that would happen, according to doctors, but Cliff was always 1 for beating the odds), but it gave the band chills to think about what might have happened if he hadn't lived.

"Hey, let's go see what the other 2 are doing," suggested Cliff.

"Sure, why not?" agreed James, & followed Cliff to the back of the bus. Once there, they found drummer & band co-founder Lars Ulrich sleeping on the couch, obviously dreaming, the way he was tossing about. A short distance to James' left was a wooden rocking chair occupied by lead guitarist Kirk Hammett. He was staring in the direction of the TV, which was showcasing a children's cartoon that James immediately recognized, due to the blue hedgehog-type critter that took up half the screen.

"Hey, isn't that Sonic the Hedgehog there?" asked James.

"Yes, indeedy. That's the original Saturday morning cartoon," replied Kirk.

"Are you seriously that bored?" asked Cliff.

"Actually, it's pretty entertaining. My oldest son got me into it a couple of months back," answered Kirk, at which point Sonic leapt onto the screen & let out an insane lick out of his guitar.

"Hey, Kirk, I think Sonic plays better than you," joked James.

"Fuck that, man. If he was real, I'd burn him quicker than a damn piece of grass," Kirk replied, with a raised eyebrow.

James, Cliff, & Kirk all chuckled to themselves, at which point they heard a voice coming from James' right:

"Wasn't there another one of those things, um, _Sonic Underground_, I think it was?"

James, Kirk, & Cliff whipped around. Lars had woken up & was looking right at Kirk, who answered.

"That's it exactly. That one actually had a pretty good band going."

"Can you imagine if we got to, like, jam with those guys?" asked Lars.

"Yeah, really," chuckled Cliff. "The Freedom Fighters & Metallica, Live for 1 Weekend Only at the TD Banknorth Garden!" Everybody laughed at that. But extremely deep down inside, they were all thinking about it. If it was possible for Cliff to fully recover from an accident that would kill just about anyone else, was it also possible to find a way to jam with Sonic the Hedgehog & company?

* * *

A/N: OK, this is my first multi-chaptered story in a long time. Let's hope I don't fuck it up. Let's also hope I don't find ArtFanWriter3 on my ass tomorrow morning. Granted, the idea was somewhat stolen, but I'm attempting to use it as a way to pay tribute to him. Go read his "Sonic Meets Metallica"! It's, like, 10x better than this!

Next: We check up on the Freedom Fighters; specifically, Sonic, Tails, & Sally.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams Come True

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.

(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

The sun rose brightly at the dawn of the 1st peaceful day Knothole Village & all of Mobius had experienced in many years. The rays penetrated the window of a hut in Knothole Village & came to rest directly on the eyes of a young golden-brown kitsune (1) . Said eyes slowly opened, revealing irises containing a truer blue than the newly cleaned waters of the Great Forest. This fox had the name of Miles Prower, often referred to as "Tails" by his friends, for he had 2 tails which he could utilize as helicopter rotors to cover great distances almost as quickly as his close friend & hero. Once Tails woke up, he noticed that there was a weight on his midsection, but as his vision cleared a little more, he could tell, to his immense pleasure, that the weight on his body was actually another body--the distinctly femininely curved figure of his figurative-aunt-turned-girlfriend Sally Acorn, crown princess of Mobius & co-leader of the Freedom Fighters.

"Good morning, handsome," whispered Sally with a smile. She was wearing a sky-blue vest, shorts that came to about her kness, & a pair of matching sandals. As Tails returned the smile, she leaned down & lightly kissed his lips. After she pulled away, Tails started singing:

_Good morning, beautiful  
__How was your night?  
__Mine was wonderful  
__With you by my side  
__& when I  
__Open my eyes  
__& see your sweet face  
__It's a  
__"Good morning, beautiful" day_

"You're so sweet, Tails," giggled Sally, blushing slightly. "That deserves an extra." With that, she leaned back down & kissed Tails again, but this time, it lasted a few extra seconds before she pulled away.

"We both know I've memorized enough love songs to kill an entire day," quipped Tails. "A kiss like that deserves an encore."

"You're too kind, Tails," gushed Sally, "but we'll have time for that later. Right now, we have to put something in our stomachs."

Tails was about to say that he knew a perfectly good way to fill them both to capacity, but his own stomach chose that exact moment to start making its own noise. So, he put his happy place in the back of his mind (for now), got out of bed &, taking Sally by the hand, started out for the mess hall. On the way there, they heard some music coming from their left. Sally recongized it at about the same time Tails started running towards the source of the noise, a grin on his face. Sally caught up with Tails a few seconds later, & found him jamming out, bass guitar in hand (Tails was extremely good at playing bass, on par with legends that were famous even on Mobius, such as Geezer Butler (Black Sabbath), Gene Simmons (KISS), & Cliff Burton (Metallica)), with his close friend & personal hero, Sonic Hedgehog. Sonic had his Ibanez Universe in his hands, & was singing:

_Welcome to where time stands still  
__No one leaves & no one will  
__Moon is full; never seems to change  
__Just labeled mentally deranged  
__Dream the same thing every night  
__I see our freedom in my sight  
__No locked doors, no windows barred  
__No things to make my brain seem scarred_

Sonic gestured to Tails, who sang:

_Sleep, my friend, & you will see  
__That dream is my reality  
__They keep me locked up in this cage  
__Can't they see it's why my brain says, "Rage"_

Both critters belted out the chorus:

_Sanitarium  
__Leave me be  
__Sanitarium_

Tails let out the last part:

_Just leave me alone_

They ended their playing a few notes later to applause from Sally, who didn't bother trying to hide that she was incredibly impressed.

"How do you guys do that?" she asked.

"You gotta work at it, Sal," replied Sonic, "like all the legends who are way past cool. Right, Tails?"

"Right you are, Sonic," said a grinning Tails. "Maybe someday, we might get to meet the guys who wrote that song & most of the others you like."

"Now **that** would be way past cool!" cried Sonic, & slapped Tails on the back. It was no secret that Sonic's favorite band was Metallica, & that his lifelong dream was to have a concert with them. It was also common knowledge that Sonic had memorized every lyric & every note in every song Metallica had ever released on an album.

"...although, Sally, I don't really think your singing voice needs much work," Tails was saying. "You're a great singer as is, I say."

"Thanks, honey," said Sally, "but right now, I don't feel confident enough to do it in front of a crowd."

"That will come with time, Sally," said a voice behind them. They turned around & saw an 18-year-old human being walking up to them: a Jedi Master named Loopy, who was Tails' personal guardian & confidant.

"Hi, Loopy," chorused the animals.

"Hi, everybody," replied Loopy in a high voice similar to a character on a TV cartoon that was very well-known on his homeworld. (2) Everyone laughed & Tails said,

"Are you still participating in our concert, Loopy?"

"Absolutely," replied Loopy without hesitation. "I'd love to stay & chat about it, but I must make tracks for the mess hall."

"That's where Tails & I are going," said Sally. "Would you care to join us?"

"I'd love to," replied Loopy, "but I cannot eat with you 2, due to the fact that I must eat quickly & then head down to the Power Ring Grotto for my daily cleansing meditation. However, I shall gladly join you for the trip to the hall."

"Cool," said Tails. "Are you coming, Sonic?"  
"No, I already ate," answered Sonic. "You 3 go ahead. I'll meet you at the conference at noon."

"Will do," Loopy agreed. "We'll see you then." With that, Loopy, Sally, & Tails resumed their journey to the mess hall.

* * *

Once there, Loopy went to get his own breakfast, as he had said he would, & Sally & Tails took a seat at their own table, which, for some reason, they had all to themselves the whole time they were eating. About midway through breakfast, Sally glanced at Tails & saw that he seemed to be staring off into space.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Sally.

"I just have this really weird feeling, like something really bad's about to happen, & soon," said Tails.

"Miles, we just sent Robotnik away for good," Sally replied. "What might be causing you to feel something so...foreboding?"

Tails, registering the use of his real name, looked at her & answered:

"I honestly don't know yet, but I think I will soon."

"Well, hurry up & finish eating, & I can help take your mind off things," said Sally with a mischievous smile.

Tails knew perfectly well what she meant, & a couple of months ago, the mere **thought** of anything like that happening to him would have made him gag. Now, however, he had grown used to it, & had actually started looking forward to those times when they were alone in a hut with _Orion _playing in the background...

Tails' plate was completely cleaned 2 minutes later, & they were already halfway back to Tails' hut.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was laying in bed, not asleep, but his eyes were closed--he was daydreaming of, not surprisingly, himself, Sally, Tails, & Loopy on stage with Metallica, playing "Enter Sandman" to more than 3/4 of Mobius. Suddenly, a buzzer sounded on his bedside table.

_I wnder who's lookin' for my autograph this time,_ he thought lazily. Eyes still closed, he reached over, grabbed his videophone (3), & hit the "Talk" button.

"Howdy do? Sonic Hedgehog speaking," he said into the mike.

"Sonic Hedgehog? Dude, I've been trying to grab you for about 3 minutes," said the voice on the other end.

Sonic's eyes snapped open. He knew that voice so well, it might have been his own. He glued his eyes to the video screen: There, on the 4" X 4" piece of plasma, was none other than his idol: James Hetfield.

"Oh, my--James Hetfield?! Man, what is **up**?! It's such an honor to finally get a chance to talk to you, Mr. Hetfield!" cried Sonic. James could tell Sonic was about to explode with excitement.

"Kid, just call me James. Listen, I need to ask you something."

"What do you need?" asked Sonic.

"You to get us to your universe. We want to jam with you guys. This way, we can actually have something **cool** to tell our kids."

"'Us'? You're bringing the whole band?"

"Yep."

"Dude, that is _**way**_ past cool! When do you need to get here?"

"The sooner, the better. Pull up some Pan-Dimensional Vortex Portal Inducer or whatever the hell you guys have over there."

"Will do, James. I'll see you & the boys tomorrow."

"That's awesome. Later." The screen went black. Sonic felt like he could do laps around the universe: His favorite band wated to jam with the Underground (the name of Sonic's band, featuring Sally on backing vocals & lead guitar, Tails on bass, & Loopy on drums)? This was _**epic**_!! He had to tell the rest of the band about this.

* * *

While Sonic was having mental orgasms, Sally was on the verge of some of her own. She was playing tonsil hockey with Tails in the hut across the way with Def Leppard's _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ playing in the background--a nice change of pace from _Orion_ for Tails.

"Ohhh...God, I love you, Miles," Sally was moaning breathlessly.

"Sally, you're driving me absolutely nuts," Tails managed to squeeze out before Sally's mouth once again smothered his. Of course, he meant that in a good way, & Sally knew this. Still, they could only go so far, & at this point in time, where they were at right now was as far as they would go. However, that didn't mean they didn't wear each other out during their little sessions. As the song ended, both collapsed onto Tails' pillows, fully clothed, but wrapped around each other, & tired as all hell. Sally immediately fell asleep, but Tails managed to stay awake long enough to set the alarm for 11:45 (so they could make it to the meeting on time) & whisper, "I love you, Sally," before sleep claimed him, as well. Neither of them would be able to prepare for the surprise Sonic had in store for them in a mere 2-&-a-half hours...

* * *

A/N: I'm evil, I know. A scene like that to close out a chapter? Sorry, but I had to. Anyways, we get the transportation done next time around.

(1): The Japanese word for a legendary multi-tailed fox.

(2): For those who didn't pick it up, Loopy is imitating Dr. Nick, of "The Simpsons" fame.

(3): Those of you who are familiar with The ClueFinders will know what this is.

See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Conference

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.

(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

Everyone in Knothole Village was seated around a gigantic table, waiting for 3 other critters to arrive. With 30 seconds to spare, they did: Sally & Tails came into view right around the same time that Sonic finally appeared out of what seemed to be thin air & took his seat. When the conference began, everyone only had 1 thing on their mind: the festival the following day, & its main event. This left many deep in thought, except for 1.

"What about a concert?" asked Sonic.

"We've done that every year," replied Rotor.

"True, but this year will be different," replied Sonic.

"How so, sugar?" asked Bunnie.

"Allow me to show you," said Sonic. With that, he dashed off, bringing back a Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer within 15 seconds.

"We will have some very special guests this year," elaborated Sonic as he flicked a switch. The Inducer activated, revealing a portal right in the middle. After about a minute, 4 shapes became clearly visible in the portal, & they were getting bigger all the while. Eventually, Sonic switched off the Inducer, revealing a shocking sight that made everyone gasp with excitement, even Antoine: Standing where a portal used to be were none other than 4 people everybody knew very well by sight.

"Allow me to be the first to properly introduce you to the little 4-piece band known as Metallica," declared Sonic proudly.

"Fuck 'little'; we're the biggest thing on our planet," corrected Lars Ulrich, who was farthest from Sonic.

"He's not lying," said Sonic.

"We know," said Loopy, who could not believe his eyes. "Mr. Ulrich, you are the man who inspired me to become a drummer. My favorite songs to play are 'Sandman' & 'Puppets'."

"Awesome," said Lars, impressed. "But don't start with the whole 'Mr. Ulrich' shit, OK? It makes me feel old."

"Oh, my stars, is that Kirky-boy?" cried Bunnie, pointing to the man directly on Lars' left.

"That'd be me," replied Kirk.

"Dude...Are you Cliff Burton?" asked Tails, addressing the man directly on Kirk's left. "Sir, you are my _**idol**_. I've even learned how to play 'Pulling Teeth'," he revealed ecstatically.

"Fuckin' sweet," replied Cliff. "We should get together & jam sometime. Oh, & just call me Cliff."

"Speaking of getting together for a jam, that's exactly why these guys are here," said Sonic. "Metallica has recently agreed to be our special guests for our festival tomorrow!"

"That's exactly right," confirmed James Hetfield, who was closest to Sonic. "But before we do, we need to be sure you guys aren't a bunch of 1-trick ponies. Do you guys already have a setlist?"

"Yes, we do, James," replied Sonic, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "We've even decided on who's going to be singing what."

"Wow," said James, also impressed. "You guys don't fuck around." He passed the paper along to the other members.

"Damn, you guys are gung-ho for this," remarked Cliff.

"Half of these songs we haven't played in years," confessed Kirk.

"You guys better be able to keep up with us," warned Lars.

"Come on, Lars," cut in Loopy. "We can keep up with anything. Sonic is our frontman, after all."

Tails, Sally, Sonic, & Metallica chuckled to themselves.

"Shit, I like that guy already," quipped Lars, pointing to Loopy. "He wants to play 'Puppets' & 'Sandman' completely on his own, help you sing 'Sandman', _**&**_ sing 'Frantic' & 'Harvester' all on his own? That fucker's got _**guts**_."

Lars passed the setlist to Loopy. The farther he got, the more evident his smile became. After he finished, he passed it to Sally, who, in turn, passed it to Tails.

"One question," said Tails. "On 'All Nightmare Long', what's meant by 'everyone but me'?"

Sonic explained: "You're the only member of the Underground who hasn't memorized the lyrics to that song yet."

"True," conceded Tails. "OK, that's cool."

"So," said Sonic, addressing the whole crowd, "all in favor of a 2-band concert as this year's main event?"

Not 1 hand was left unraised.

"That's unanimous--it's official!" said Sonic. "This conference is hereby adjourned." With that, he rapped on the table with his knuckles, & everyone got up to leave with a grin on his/her face. Metallica & the Underground (Sonic, Sally, Tails, & Loopy) went off to the Power Ring Grotto to practice for the big concert the following evening. It was a practice session that, even by Metallica's high standards, went absolutely perfect. They were a well-oiled machine; ready to steal the show tomorrow.

After the session was over, Tails & Sally went back to what was now _**their**_ hut; Sally had decided to straight-up stay with Tails. Her stuff was already moved in; all that was needed was to...wait, they had already taken care of everything, as Tails remembered. The relationship was completely official now. For the 1st time since he'd found out what had happened to his parents, Tails felt complete, whole, & even invincible. However, he resolved to himself not to blindly rush headlong into things.

Once they got into the bedroom, Sally wasted no time in turning on the boombox, which immediately started playing _Orion_. Tails let out a yawn & started heading over to the bed. Sally caught his wrist & pulled him around to face her.

"And exactly where do you think **you** are going?" she jokingly asked.

"Uh, to wait for you on the mattress?" tried Tails.

Sally laughed, saying, "Nice try, Prower. Now come here, you." With that, she pulled Tails up & into a fiery kiss, which quickly turned into full-blown tonsil hockey, during which the most important thing that didn't go flying was their clothes. Those stayed glued to their owners, much like their owners' mouths were glued to each other. They stayed that way until long after the song had ended. The next time they opened their eyes, Sally was atop Tails & they were in the middle of the bed, breathing very hard.

"Who taught you how to kiss like that, Miles?" gasped Sally.

"Funny," wheezed Tails, "kinda looked like you."

"Well, tell her," Sally managed to force out, "that she's definitely got my grip on 'best kisser' shattered. We have a new champion: Miles Prower!"

"Thank you, thank you," breathed Tails, "you're far too kind, Sally." With that, he leaned upwards a bit & kissed her again, this time eliciting an almost inaudible moan of satisfaction from her.

"I heard that, Sally," whispered Tails, & went back on the attack. This time, he brought his full arsenal of tricks, & within 3 minutes, she was moaning his name into his mouth. Another 2 minutes, & she was starting to shake from the pleasure (keep in mind, they're still fully clothed). 30 seconds later, her hips were gyrating directly over a very...oh, shall we say...**sensitive**...spot on Tails' body. Both loved how this was going, but also knew that they were toeing the line of morality. When they separated, however, the urge to go farther was _**extremely**_ tempting. However, discouraging as it was, they both decided to start getting some shut-eye. Sally stayed awake just long enough to hear them both say they loved each other, & then she passed out on Tails' chest. It was not long before sleep claimed Tails, too.

* * *

A/N: OK, I'm really starting to go wild with these T/S scenes. They'll get better as time goes on, trust me.

Next: The festival you've been waiting for...maybe. ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Just Like Old Times

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.

(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

When Tails woke up the next morning, his mind was a little blurry. But slowly, yet surely, the details of the previous night came back to him: the practice session with Metallica, the conference, & especially how Sally had been at his mercy (Heh, heh. Oh, right. Giggity-giggity-goo. Uh!). With a smile on his face, he turned to get out of bed, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned around & saw Sally staring up at him.

"Come back to bed, Miles," she told him seductively.

"I'd love to," replied Tails, "but we have to prep for the festival."

"Oh, yeah, that's right, too," remembered Sally.

"Better buckle up, Sally," warned Tails, "'cause we have a lot to--"

He had just opened the door to find Knothole Village fully decorated, light, stage, food, & all.

_Sonic, you are the _man_,_ he thought to himself.

"You were saying, Miles?" asked Sally playfully.

"I was saying, we have a lot to thank Sonic for," finished Tails. "My guess is, he did this after everyone went to bed."

"You know this means we have 4-&-a-half hours to kill before the guests start coming," reminded Sally.

"I know," said Tails.

With that, Sally made a beckoning motion with her index finger. Tails walked back inside & Sally shut the door & windows.

At 11:00, Metallica & the Underground arrived at the edge of the Great Forest. Tails flew up above the trees to get a better look.

"Are they coming, Tails?" asked Cliff.

"That's affirmative," confirmed Tails. "Get yourselves ready--there's a lot of them!"

They were fixing their hair when Tails yelled out, "Oh, my God!"

"What's wrong, kiddo?" called James.

"The guests!" cried Tails. "They're...gone! Vanished! Poof!"

"What the hell?!" hollered Kirk. "What's going on?!"

"I think I know," yelled Sonic. "Hang on, people!" He dashed off.

Within 30 seconds, he was back, & he was yelling, "Robuttnik's back!!"

"How is that possible?" asked Loopy. "I thought he was trapped in the Void!"

"Well, he's back, & he's got a robot even I can't dent," replied Sonic.

"What do we do?" asked Sally.

"There's only 1 thing we can do," answered Sonic. With that, he grabbed his megaphone & shouted:

_Run to the hills  
__Run for your lives  
__Run to the hills  
__Run for your lives_

At this, Tails noticed, the robot seemed to convulse, as though it was in pain. But this was no time to discuss attack strategies.

"Quickly, back to Knothole!" he called down to them.

They ran faster than Mach 10 back through the forest & jumped back into the safety of Knothole Village.

"We've got to go back & fuck his shit up," declared Lars once everyone had caught their breath. "Anyone got a plan?"

* * *

A/N:OK, I know I said I was going to make up for the length of the last chapter. But I will, especially when chapter 6 rolls around.

NEXT: Planning the attack.


	5. Chapter 5: Calm Before The Storm

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.

(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

Sonic flipped on the boobox, which immediately started playing _The Call Of Ktulu_, as Tails said, "Just before we left, I saw the robot convulse, like it was in pain."

"When?" asked James.

"About the time Sonic started screaming into his megaphone," replied Tails.

Sonic immediately called out, "I know how to take that robot down!"

"Well, don't fuckin' leave us out of the loop," ordered Lars. "Fill us the fuck in, damn it."

Sonic spent the next 8 minutes doing just that. When he finished, Cliff declared, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

On the way to meet Robotnik, Sally told Tails, "It may not seem like it, but I'm scared as hell."

"So am I," replied Tails. "After all..."

_No one should fly  
Where eagles dare_

"I agree," concurred Sonic, who had been listening in. "But there's no time to turn back now. Look where we are."

He was right. They had already reached the edge of the forest. It was time to go to war.

* * *

A/N: Again, another stub. Again, I apologize. But we get slightly longer next chapter.

NEXT: The battle to end all battles.


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.

(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

_I'm waiting in my cold cell when the bell begins to chime  
Reflecting on my past life & it doesn't have much time  
'Cause at 5:00 they take me to the gallows pole  
The sands of time for me are running low_

This was what was going through most of their heads as they ran out onto the grassy plain to face Robotnik. Sonic & James led the charge as they ran faster than they'd ever run. Within 2 minutes, they were staring face to face with a robot that looked like something straight out of "War Of The Worlds". Immediately, the robot took a step forward, & everyone scattered--everyone, that is, except Sally: She was paralyzed with fear. Tails noticed this , flew back faster than light, & pushed her out of the way. Just as he got himself out of the way, the robot's foot came down exactly where Sally had been, & where Tails would have been had he moved a picosecond later.

"Thanks, Tails," gasped Sally.

"Anytime," wheezed Tails.

Back behind them, Metallica were setting up their gear. As soon as they'd finished, James yelled, "Hit it!!"

They did, & not a second too soon: Loopy had been an inch away from death when they started playing. Kirk went directly into the opening riff, at which the robot paused, like it was confused about something. Soon, James started singing:

_Sound is ripping through your ears  
The deafening sound of metal nears_

Again, the robot started convulsing, just like it had when they were running back to Knothole. James did not let up:

_Your bodies waiting for his whips  
The taste of leather on your lips_

The robot fell down & started writhing on the ground as James went into the chorus:

_Hear the cry of war  
Louder than before  
With his sword in hand  
To control the land  
Crushing metal strikes  
On this frightening night  
Fall onto your knees  
For the Phantom Lord_

At this, the robot started glowing, just as Metallica ended the song:

_Fall to your knees...  
...& bow to the Phantom Lord...!!_

Right as Kirk & James sounded the last note from their guitars, the robot exploded with such force that Robotnik was sent flying from the cockpit. He flew several hundred miles before coming back down--straight into a portal to the Void. The whole time, he was yelling, "Damn you, Freedom Fighters!!"

"Way past cool!" cried Sonic. He was psyched: Robotnik would not be trying to pull a comeback anytime soon. "Thanks, guys!" he called.

"No problem," called Tails. "But what about the guests?"

"They should be in Knothole already," replied Sonic.

"Then, let's fuckin' haul some ass--we have a show to do!" declared Lars.

Within 5 minutes, everything was ready. The Underground was on stage, taking in the amazing crowd.

"Welcome to our annual Mobius Day Festival!" yelled Sonic to the crowd, who roared back their appreciation.

"Now, normally, we'd just kick back & play some of our songs, but that's not going to happen tonight," Loopy told the crowd. "The reason for that is that we have a very special guest band this year--one that most of you guys should be very familiar with. Allow us to introduce to you our guests for tonight: the Earth band called Metallica!!" The crowd almost came unglued, they were so excited.

"In the back of the stage, on drums, my man--Lars Ulrich!" Loopy shouted, & Lars walked out on stage, giving the bullhorns to the crowd as he sat down behind a green Tama set.

"Up next, on bass for the band, also handling background vocals, my idol--Cliff Burton!" cried Tails, as said member walked out onto the stage with a smile on his face.

"Handling lead guitar duties, the man, the myth, the legend--Kirk Hammett!" shouted Sally as Kirk appeared, also grinning.

Sonic smiled. "And what band is complete without a vocalist? Playing that role, as well as handling all rhythm tracks for the band, give it up for my hero: James Hetfield!!" he yelled as said member came up out of the stage floor next to his microphone.

"What is up, Mobius?!" yelled James into the mike. The crowd went nuts in response.

"That's good, that's good. OK, listen up, we're all here to have a good time, so feel free to sing along to any of the following songs if you know them," he told the crowd. One guy in the crowd managed to make himself heard above the din:

"What song are you playing first?!"

"You know, I'm glad you asked that. We're starting with some pretty old stuff--off of _Ride The Lightning_, to be exact," replied James. "Which leads us into our first song. Sung by the beautiful Miss Sally Acorn, this song is entitled _For Whom The Bell Tolls."_

The crowd roared--the songs hadn't even begun yet, & they knew it was going to be historic.

* * *

A/N: OK, next chapter starts the reason I went through all this: the legendary concert.

NEXT: _For Whom The Bell Tolls._


	7. Chapter 7: For Whom The Bell Tolls

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.

(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

The spotlight shone on Sally as Lars hit the bass drum 4 times & the song lifted off. Cliff could be heard playing his bass over the guitars. Soon, the drums started playing a steady beat. Everything just kept building to the 1st verse. Once it finally came, Sally handled it beautifully:

_Make his fight on the hill in the early day  
Constant chill deep inside  
Shouting gun; on they run through the endless gray  
On they fight  
Are they right?  
Yes, but who's to say?  
For a hill they would kill--why? They do not know  
Stiffened wounds test their pride  
Men of 5, still alive through the raging glow  
Gone insane from this pain that they surely know_

_For whom the bell tolls  
Time marches on_

_Sing it, Mobius!_

The crowd happily obeyed:

**_For whom the bell tolls_**

"Absolutely!" shouted Sally as the boys (Metallica) began playing the solo to the song. It lasted for a while, & it was pretty high-pitched. Once it ended, Sally continued the song:

_Take a look to the sky just before you die  
It's the last time you will  
Blackened roar; massive roar fills the crumbling sky  
Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry  
Strangers now are his eyes to this mystery  
He hears a silence so loud  
Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be  
Now they see what will be, blinded eyes to see_

_For whom the bell tolls  
Time marches on_

_Give it to me!!_

The crowd did just that:

**_For whom the bell tolls!!_**

"You bet your ass!" called Sally in a tough voice as the band began the outro. Kirk was going nuts with his strings. Eventually, though, Lars did begin a fill that ended the song. The crowd went crazy during said fill. Once it ended, Sally said into her mike, "Thank you, Mobius! I'm going to turn it over to James for the next song."

* * *

NEXT: We go back a little further, to _Kill 'Em All_.


	8. Chapter 8: Seek & Destroy

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.

(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

"OK, now we're going a little further back in time here--who's got _Kill 'Em All_?" asked James. Not 1 hand was left unraised.

"Then you should recognize this next song," he added, "which happens to be the happy tune entitled _Seek & Destroy_."

With that, James let the opening riff loose across the village. Soon, Kirk, Cliff, & Lars joined in, as well.

"All right!" yelled James as the main riff began. Within a minute, he was singing the 1st verse:

_We're scanning the scene  
In Knothole Village tonight  
Lookin' for YOU  
To start up a fight  
There's an evil feeling  
In our brains  
But it's nothin' new  
You know, it drives us insane_

The crowd sang each lone word with James:

_**Runnin'  
**On our way  
**Hidin'  
**You will pay  
**Dyin'  
**1000 deaths_

_**Runnin'  
**On our way  
**Hidin'  
**You will pay  
**Dyin'  
**1000 deaths_

_Searchin'  
Come on!_

_**Seek & Destroy**_

_Searchin'_

_**Seek & Destroy**_

_We can't hear you!  
Searchin'_

_**Seek & Destroy**_

_Searchin'_

_**Seek & Destroy**_

"Come on, guys, you can do better than that!" teased James before starting the next verse:

_There is no escape  
& that's for sure  
This is the end  
We won't take anymore  
Say goodbye  
To the world you live in  
You've always been takin'  
But now you're givin'_

_**Runnin'  
**On our way  
**Hidin'  
**You will pay  
**Dyin'  
**1000 deaths_

_**Runnin'**  
On our way  
**Hidin'  
**You will pay  
**Dyin'  
**1000 deaths_

_Searchin'  
Sing it!!_

_**Seek & Destroy**_

_Searchin'_

_**Seek & Destroy**_

_Oh, that was pathetic.  
Searchin'_

_**Seek & Destroy**_

_Searchin'_

_**Seek & Destroy**_

The guitars went quiet as Lars sped the song up a little. Soon, the band was playing the solo to the song, which could be summed up in 1 word: cool. All too soon (or so it felt to the fans), however, James was singing the final verse:

_Our brains are on fire  
With the feeling to kill  
& it won't go away  
Until our dreams are fulfilled  
There is only one thing  
On our minds  
Don't try runnin' away  
'Cause you're the one we will find_

_**Runnin'  
**On our way  
**Hidin'  
**You will pay  
**Dyin'  
**1000 deaths_

_**Runnin'  
**On our way  
**Hidin'  
**You will pay  
**Dyin'  
**1000 deaths_

_Searchin'  
Let's have it!!_

_**Seek & Destroy**_

_Searchin'_

_**Seek & Destroy**_

_Now we're talking business!!  
Searchin'_

_**Seek & Destroy**_

_Searchin'_

_**Seek & Destroy**_

James let out a laugh as the band went into the outro. It was heavy, & it was good. Eventually, though, the time did come to end the song, which Lars did with a great fill, accompanied by some stringed magic from Kirk. The crowd was losing it.

"OK, now, for the next song, I'm actually not going to be singing," revealed James. "Allow me to turn it over to a very good friend--Loopy!" With that, Loopy walked out from behind his kit & took the mike from James.

"How are you tonight, Mobius?!" he screamed. The crowd gave a scream right back.

"Cool," said Loopy. "Alrighty, then. Now we're doing a little fast-forwarding here."

* * *

NEXT: Specifically, to _...& Justice For All_.


	9. Chapter 9: Harvester Of Sorrow

_****__****_

Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.

(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

"Raise your hand, & be honest with me here--raise your hand if you own _...And Justice For All_," Loopy told the crowd. As before, all hands were thrust into the air.

"Coolio, then you'll be able to sing along with this number, titled _Harvester...Of Sorrow_," added Loopy. Immediately, James, Kirk, Cliff, & Lars played 2 sets of 7 notes each (the last note in the 1st set was held for about 3/4ths of a second). As Kirk & Cliff held their notes, James started playing a clean riff that sounded moody & solemn. This carried on for a few bars, & then everything got heavy again. Lars was beating out a rhythm on the toms & bass, with a few snare hits every now & again. Loopy was mimicking James by playing air guitar with the riffs. Eventually, however, he did start singing:

_My life suffocates  
Planting the seeds of hate  
I've loved, turned to hate  
Trapped far beyond my fate _

_I give  
You take  
This life that I forsake  
Been cheated of my youth  
You turned this lie to truth _

_Anger  
Misery  
You'll suffer unto me_

"I'm gonna need your help, guys!" called Loopy as the chorus began:

_Harvester Of Sorrow_

"Sing it, people!" They gladly did:

_**Language of the mad **_

Immediately as they finished, Loopy repeated:

_Harvester Of Sorrow_

"You guys rock!" cried Loopy before continuing:

_Pure black looking clear  
My work is done soon here  
Try getting back to me  
Get back what used to be _

_Drink up  
Shoot in  
Let the beatings begin  
Distributor of pain  
Your loss becomes my gain _

_Anger  
Misery  
You'll suffer unto me _

"Come on, Mobius!" cried Loopy.

_Harvester Of Sorrow _

_**Language of the mad **_

_Harvester Of Sorrow _

Soon, the solo started. It was heavy & happy, yet at the same time, moody & very funeral-sounding. Eventually, it came to a point where everything just stopped. The next thing the crowd heard was Loopy hawking up & spitting out some phlegm which had been trapped in his chest before getting on with the final verse:

_All have said their prayers  
Invade their nightmares  
To see into my eyes  
You'll find where murder lies  
Infanticide_

"Last chance, friends; come on!" yelled Loopy.

_Harvester Of Sorrow _

_**Language of the mad  
**Harvester Of Sorrow _

_**Language of the mad  
**Harvester Of Sorrow (x6)_

After the 6th repetition, the bands played out an ending that lasted for about 45 seconds, with Kirk making significant contributions.

"Thank you very much, family!" called Loopy as the music stopped. "But I'm not done just yet!"

* * *

NEXT: A hit from 2003.


	10. Chapter 10: Frantic

_****__****_

Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.

(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

"OK, fast forward to the Earth year 2003," began Loopy. "The band's 8th original album was released on June the 5th, & it had only 3 songs that I was completely able to memorize."

He turned to Metallica & said, "Sorry, guys."

"That's quite all right," answered Kirk.

"Anyways, one was _The Unnamed Feeling_, & the other 2 will be played tonight, starting with this song. This song is about life--like, right fucking now. It was the 2nd single from the album to be released, & it happens to be called..._Frantic_!" finished Loopy. With that, Sonic & Lars went into the opening riff. Lars was beating on the hi-hats, & eventually the snare, like they were miniguns. Eventually, however, Sonic was replaced by James, who played a short clean riff before everything got heavy again. Soon, Loopy started singing:

_If I could have my wasted days back  
Would I use them to get back on track?  
Stop to warm at karma's burning  
Or look ahead, but keep on turning?_

_Do I have the strength  
To know how I'll go?  
Can I find it inside  
To deal with what I shouldn't know?_

_Could I have my wasted days back  
Would I use them to get back on track?_

_You live it or lie it!  
You live it or lie it!_

Loopy held his mike out to the crowd, who repeated:

_**(You live it or lie it)  
(You live it or lie it)**_

Loopy resumed singing:

_My lifestyle determines my deathstyle  
My lifestyle determines my deathstyle_

_Keep searching, keep on searching  
This search goes on, this search goes on  
Keep searching, keep on searching  
This search goes on, this search goes on_

Loopy sang the next part in a constantly rising voice:

_Frantic tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock_

"I can't hear you, Mobius!" cried Loopy. They let out a deafening roar, at which Loopy smiled. Then he continued:

_I've worn out always being afraid  
An endless stream of fear that I've made  
Treading water full of worry  
This Frantic tick tick talk of hurry_

_Do I have the strength  
To know how I'll go?  
Can I find it inside  
To deal with what I shouldn't know?_

_Worn out always being afraid  
An endless stream of fear that I've made_

_You live it or lie it  
You live it or lie it_

Again, Loopy held the mike towards the crowd:

_**(You live it or lie it)  
(You live it or lie it)**_

Back to Loopy:

_My lifestyle determines my deathstyle  
My lifestyle determines my deathstyle_

_Keep searching, keep on searching  
This search goes on, this search goes on  
Keep searching, yeah, keep on searching  
This search goes on, on and on_

Again, Loopy's voice rose constantly during the next part:

_Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock_

There was a short musical interlude before Loopy resumed:

_Do I have the strength  
To know how I'll go?  
Can I find it inside  
To deal with what I shouldn't know?_

_Do I have the strength  
To know how I'll go?  
Can I find it inside  
To deal with what I shouldn't know?_

Now Loopy walked up to Kirk & alternated every so often with him:

_My lifestyle (Birth is pain)  
Determines my deathstyle  
A rising tide (Life is pain)  
That pushes to the other side_

_My lifestyle (Death is pain)  
Determines my deathstyle  
A rising tide (It's all the same)  
That pushes to the other side_

Loopy finished off the song:

Keep searching, keep on searching  
This search goes on, on and on  
I keep searching, keep on searching  
This search goes on, on and on

Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock  
Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock

Soon, Kirk & James were playing a very heavy riff. It was loud, & it was super fast. Pretty soon, the song ended extremely abruptly, but not after a series of loudness from the boys.

"Thank you, Mobius; you're far too kind!" cried Loopy. "But I think I'll stick to the back of the stage...nah. At least, not for this next song."

* * *

NEXT: A brand-new song.


	11. Chapter 11: All Nightmare Long

_****__****_

Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.

(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

"OK, who here has heard every song off of the boys' most recent effort, _Death Magnetic_?" asked Sally. There was a resounding cheer from the crowd.

"Good," said Tails, who had snuck up behind Sally & poked his face in towards the mike, "then you'll recognize the next song. This song is titled _All...Nightmare...Long_!!" With that, Lars & Tails began a bass-oriented beat. Kirk & Sally jumped in every so often, as did James, Cliff, & Sonic. Soon, all instruments went quiet for about half a second, then everything sped up to about 2-&-a-half times the original speed. Soon, everything slowed back down, at which point Cliff let out:

_Luck.  
Runs.  
Out._

Loopy sang:

_Crawl from the wreckage one more time  
Horrific memory twists the mind  
Dark, rutted, cold and hard to turn  
Path of destruction, feel it burn_

Sally cried:

_Still life  
Incarnation  
Still life  
Infamy_

Sonic shouted:

_Hallucination  
Heresy  
Still you run, what's to come?  
What's to be?_

James took over, growling:

_'Cause we hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down All Nightmare Long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down All Nightmare Long  
Luck  
Runs  
And you crawl back in... but your luck runs out_

The next verse went much the same way:

(Cliff)  
_Luck.  
Runs.  
Out._

(Loopy)  
_The light that is not light is here  
To flush you out with your own fear  
You hide, you hide, but will be found  
Release your grip without a sound_

(Sally)  
_Still life  
Immolation  
Still life  
Infamy_

(Sonic)  
_Hallucination  
Heresy  
Still you run, what's to come?  
What's to be?_

(James)  
_'Cause we hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down All Nightmare Long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down All Nightmare Long  
Luck  
Runs  
And you crawl back in... but your luck runs out_

Now it came time for the solo, during which it was hard to tell who was actually playing louder, between Kirk & Sally. Soon, though, it came down to a pretty fast, yet low-key melody, during which 4 lines were sung, then the final chorus, like so:

(Cliff)  
_Then you crawl back in_

(Loopy)  
_Into your obsession_

(Sally)  
_Never to return_

(Sonic)  
_This is your confession_

Now everything went quiet for a short time, then James let the last chorus out at the top of his voice:

_Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down All Nightmare Long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down All Nightmare Long  
Luck  
Runs  
And you crawl back in... but your luck runs out_

Within 5 seconds, everyone was screaming:

_Your luck runs out...!!_

Then the song went into a very weird time signature for 4 bars before returning to normal. Soon, though, the song was over. Everyone was cheering, yelling, hooting, & hollering.

"Thank you, Mobius," called Loopy. Then, he retreated behind his drum set, at which point, Tails came to the mike & asked,

"Hey, Sonic, where's your acoustic?"

"Right here, little bro," replied Sonic, receiving it from the stage tech & handing it to Tails.

"Thanks," said Tails, grabbing a stool & setting up at the lead mike. Then he turned to James.

"James, how about you take a break? We want to play a song almost all by ourself. We'll need you on rhythm guitar & Lars," requested Tails.

"Can do, kiddo. What song?" asked James.

"You're about to find out," replied Tails with a smile.

* * *

A/N: OK, now Tails gets in his milieu.

NEXT: We go back to the Earth year 1996.


	12. Chapter 12: Hero Of The Day

_****__****_

Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.

(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

Tails played a soft & sad, yet compassionate melody that everyone in the stadium recognized as 1 of their favorites from Metallica's 6th album, _Load_. It was the song entitled _Hero Of The Day_. James immediately joined in, & Lars started keeping time on the hi-hats.

Tails smiled when he heard all this happening. As he started singing, his eyes watered as he looked skyward:

_Mama, they try and break me..._

_The window burns to light the way back home  
A light that warms, no matter where they've gone  
They're off to find the Hero Of The Day  
But what if they should fall for someone's wicked ways?_

_Still the window burns  
Time so slowly turns  
Someone there is sighing  
Keepers of those flames  
Can't you feel your name?  
Can't you hear your babies crying?_

_Mama they try and break me  
Still they try and break me_

At this point, Sonic, who was now playing bass (he was pretty good, himself), jumped in as Lars started to include the bass, snare, & floor tom drums in his beat a little more. Tails continued:

_'Scuse me while I tend to how to feel  
These things return to me that still seem real  
Now, deservingly, this easy chair  
But the rocking stopped by wheels of despair_

Now, Lars transitioned to a more soft-rock-oriented beat as Tails performed the second chorus:

_Don't want your aid  
But the fist I've made  
For years  
Can't hold or feel  
No, I'm not all me  
So, please excuse me while I tend to how I feel_

Now the melody got very low-key as Lars started playing double bass. Sally echoed what Tails was saying, & Loopy joined in with that on the second set of 3 lines. The effect was very eerie, yet very emotional, & it went right to the crowd's hearts.

_But now the dreams  
And waking screams  
That ever last the night  
So build a wall  
Behind it crawl  
And hide until it's light  
Can't you hear your babies crying now?_

In came Sally with the solo as Tails yelled, "I can't hear you, Mobius!" The crowd screamed right back, letting Tails know they were still alive. Now Tails went to the final chorus & outro, which went much the same way as they had just gone:

_Still the window burns  
Time so slowly turns  
And someone there is sighing  
Keepers of the flames  
Can't you feel your name?  
Can't you hear your babies crying?_

_But now the dreams  
And waking screams  
That ever last the night  
So build a wall  
Behind it crawl  
And hide until it's light  
Can't you hear your babies crying now?_

_Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try  
Mama they try  
Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try  
Mama they try..._

"Mama..." breathed Tails as the bands held the last note of the song. The crowd got so loud, Knothole Village actually shook. Tails had tears streaming down his face; he felt like he had actually been singing that song to his mother, who had been dead for some time.

"Thank you so much, friends!" cried Tails to the crowd. They roared back in appreciation.

"I shall be back...very soon," he promised them. "For right now, I'm going to turn it back over to Metallica while I go & have a private moment."

The crowd, as well as the rest of the members on stage, knew exactly what Tails meant, & they respected his needs. So, Metallica gave a signal to their sound tech, who put on a recording that the crowd recognized quite well.

* * *

NEXT: Onward to the Earth year 1999.


	13. Chapter 13: Minus Human

_****__****_

Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.

(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

"OK, Mobius," said James as a recording of a symphony came on, "let's get fuckin' heavy! This song is called...uh...what the hell was it again?" he asked Kirk. The crowd laughed as Kirk whispered something in James' ear, then returned to his spot.

"Thanks. OK, this song is called _Minus Human_," James informed the crowd. Right after that, the band went into the opening riffs of the song. It was extremely heavy, & everyone in the crowd was banging heads. Soon, James was singing:

_Don't you leave me, Father Time  
Take me with you  
Tell me, does your sun still shine?  
Come squeeze the world  
& drip it down my throat again_

_Down my throat again, whoa_

Now, he went into the chorus:

_You've got to breathe, man, breathe  
**(Comin' up for...)  
**Breathe, man, breathe  
**(Comin' up for...)**_

_Air _

James used the down time until the next verse to see how the crowd liked the song. It turned out, they loved it. So, at the appropriate time, he continued:

_Touch me so I think I'm here  
Skin my senses  
Barely breathing, Minus Human  
Please squeeze the world  
& drip it down my throat again_

_Ooh, down my throat again  
Whoa-oh_

_You've got to breathe, man, breathe  
**(Comin' up for...)  
**Breathe, man, breathe  
**(Comin' up for...)**_

_Air _

"What do you think, Mobius?" asked James. He got a very loud cheer in response as Kirk began the solo. Soon, it was over, & they were in the final chorus:

_You've got to breathe, man, breathe  
**(Comin' up for...)  
**Breathe, man, breathe  
**Comin' up for...**_

At that, the song abruptly ended. A few seconds later, James chuckled, "...air." The crowd was roaring their approval. They got even louder when a familiar silhouette appeared behind the stage, walking towards the crowd's left. Soon, the figure came around a corner, revealing a smiling Tails, who waved to the crowd as he picked up his bass & sat down in front of the main microphone.

* * *

NEXT: Back to _ReLoad_.


	14. Chapter 14: Low Man's Lyric

_****__****_

Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.

(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

"I'm back, Mobius," said Tails, as the crowd almost blew his eardrums out. "OK, this one is somewhat obscure, but it comes off _ReLoad_, & it's called _Low Man's...Lyric_." With that, James started a slow & solemn, yet hopeful & clean riff. Tails was humming in tune with James' playing, but his high tone made his humming sound lots like a hurdy-gurdy. Soon, he dropped that & started singing:

_My eyes seek reality  
My fingers seek my veins  
There's a dog at your back step  
He must come in from the rain  
I fall 'cause I let go  
The net below has rot away  
So my eyes seek reality  
And my fingers seek my veins_

Right now, Lars jumped in with a simple drum beat, & Tails started picking his bass as he started the chorus:

_The trash fire is warm  
But nowhere safe from the storm  
And I can't bear to see  
What I've let me be  
So wicked and worn_

_So as I write to you  
Of what is done and to do  
Maybe you'll understand  
And won't cry for this man  
'Cause Low Man is due_

_Please forgive me_

Now Sally jumped in, & they played the rest of the song the exact same way they'd played the 1st minute:

_My eyes seek reality  
My fingers feel for faith  
Touch clean with a dirty hand  
I touched the clean to the waste_

_The trash fire is warm  
But nowhere safe from the storm  
And I can't bear to see  
What I've let me be  
So wicked and worn_

_So as I write to you, yeah  
Of what is done and to do, yeah  
Maybe you'll understand  
And won't cry for this man  
'Cause Low Man is due_

_Please forgive me  
Please forgive me  
Please forgive me_

Tails & James sang the next 4 lines in tandem:

_So low the sky is all I see  
All I want from you is forgive me  
So you bring this poor dog in from the rain  
Though he just wants right back out again_

_And I cry to the alleyway  
Confess all to the rain  
But I lie, lie straight to the mirror  
The one I've broken to match my face_

_The trash fire is warm  
But nowhere safe from the storm  
And I can't bear to see  
What I've let me be  
So wicked and worn_

_So as I write to you, yeah  
Of what is done and to do, yeah  
Maybe you'll understand  
And won't cry for this man  
'Cause Low Man is due_

_Please forgive me  
Please forgive me_

Again, James jumped in:

_So low the sky is all I see  
All I want from you is forgive me  
So you bring this poor dog in from the rain  
Though he just wants right back out again_

Now the drums dropped out of the song as Tails finished:

_My eyes seek reality  
My fingers seek my veins_

After he finished singing those lines, he went back to humming the hurdy-gurdy notes. This remained for the rest of the song, which lasted merely another minute & 6 seconds before coming to an abrupt end. The crowd screamed, showing their respect.

"OK," shoted Tails, "everyone except Lars & Kirk grab a mike. Lars, Kirk, we need you guys to stay on your instruments for this 1."

* * *

NEXT: Track 5 from Metallica's biggest-selling album **_ever_**.


	15. Chapter 15: Wherever I May Roam

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

"OK, guys," shouted James, "be honest with me here & raise your hand if you **don't** have our self-titled album." Not a single hand went up.

"I sincerely hope you guys aren't lying to me," cautioned James, "'cause otherwise, you won't be able to sing along with our next song. This is the tune with the title…_Wherever…I…May Roam._"

With that, Kirk jumped into a very Eastern-sounding riff on a sitar. Cliff & Tails gave him some foundation with a single bass note for each bar. They did this 3 times before Lars & Loopy jumped in with 8 snare hits, then the main drums kicked in. Kirk, Cliff, & Tails were still playing the same riff. Then, Lars & Loopy hit their snares 4 times, followed by 4 bass/crash hits, & Sally, James, & Sonic jumped in on the 5th hit. Now the song picked up some speed. Kirk turned the riff over to Sonic & James, & they played it perfectly; not 1 note was mishit. This continued for about a half-minute, then Lars & Loopy started playing a very tom-heavy drum beat, while James & Sonic started a different riff. This went on for 2 ½ bars before Cliff gestured to the crowd, who took the hint immediately & gleefully shouted out:

…_**& the road becomes my bride…**_

Cliff rewarded them with the start of the main lyrics:

_& the road becomes my bride  
__I have stripped of all but pride  
__So in her I do confide  
__& she keeps me satisfied  
__Gives me all I need_

He gestured to Tails, who took over, sounding incredibly like a higher-pitched version of James:

_& with dust in throat I crave  
__Only knowledge will I save  
__To this game you stay a slave  
__Roamer, wanderer  
__Nomad, vagabond  
__Call me what you will, yeah_

Now everyone went back to the main riff & tempo for a short while, then Sonic belted out the chorus:

_Oh!  
__But I'll take my time anywhere  
__Free to speak my mind anywhere  
__& I'll redefine anywhere  
__Anywhere I roam  
__Where I lay my head is home, yeah_

The bands returned to the main riff. They played it twice before heading back to the riff they'd played for the 1st verse. After a half-bar, the crowd yelled out:

…_**& the Earth becomes my throne…**_

Apart from different lyrics, this verse was exactly the same as the first. Loopy started it off:

_& the Earth becomes my throne  
__I adapt to the unknown  
__Under wandering stars I've grown  
__By myself, but not alone_

"Sing it!" Loopy called to the crowd. They responded with:

_**I ask no one!**_

Loopy smiled, & gestured to Sally, who sang:

_& my ties are severed clean, baby  
__The less I have, the more I gain  
__Off the beaten path I reign  
__Roamer, wanderer  
__Nomad, vagabond  
__Call me what you will_

Again, the bands returned to the main riff & tempo. Sally let out:

_Yeah, you will_

They went back to the chorus. James sang it this time:

_But I'll take my time anywhere  
__Free to speak my mind anywhere  
__& I'll do my time anywhere  
__Anywhere I roam  
__Where I lay my head is home, yeah, yeah_

Now the bands transitioned to a mini-solo, which Kirk & Sally handled like pros. It lasted for 8 bars, then they went back to the chorus. They sang in sections this time:

_(James & Cliff)  
__But I'll take my time anywhere  
__(Underground)  
__Hey, I'm free to speak my mi…nd  
__(James & Cliff)  
__& I'll take my find anywhere  
__(Underground)  
__Anywhere I roam_

Everyone with a microphone in front of them shouted out:

_Where I lay my head is home, that's right_

Sally & Kirk now began the main solo, playing back & forth, making it a guitar duel of sorts. It got the crowd pumped, and by the time it was over, almost a full minute after it began, the crowd was screaming. Now they went into the final chorus, which was organized something like this:

_(Cliff)  
But I'll take my time anywhere  
__(Tails)  
I'm free to speak my mind anywhere  
__(Sally)  
& I'll redefine anywhere  
__(Crowd)  
__**Anywhere I roam  
**__(Loopy)  
Where I lay my head is home  
__(Sonic)  
Carved upon my stone  
__(James)  
My body lie, but still I roam, yeah, yeah_

For the last time, the bands transferred to the main riff of the song, playing it the rest of the way. Everyone in the stadium, microphone or no, was singing from here on out:

_**Wherever I may roam**__ (x3)  
__**Wherever I may roam-yeah!  
**__**Wherever I may wander  
**__**Wander  
**__**Wander  
**__**Wherever I may roam**__ (x3)_

Everyone held that last syllable until almost the end of the song, at which point the guitars stopped for a short while, then they came back in with full force. They played 5 notes, then everyone on stage yelled, "Hoi!!!" With that, they ended the song on a held note that faded out after about a minute & a half. The crowd was screaming their heads off.

"Thanks very much, Mobius!" called James. "OK, Lars is going to take a break for this next song. Loopy will handle the drumming." The crowd laughed, but Loopy knew they were only playing around. James, on the other hand, was not as well-informed.

"He'll do fine, guys," he reassured them. "He showed me how he does this song prior to the show, & he kicked some major ass. Even Lars was impressed. Loopy will be A-OK." The crowd responded, as one:

**We know!**

"We were only yanking his chain," explained a wolf in the front row.

"Oh, OK, then," said James, & chuckled. "Let's roll!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the extended LOA (leave of absence), but I ran into some problems with my family. Let's just leave it at that for now.

NEXT: The title track from Metallica's 3rd album, released in 1986.


	16. Chapter 16: Master Of Puppets

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

NOTE: Words in **bold** indicate that the crowd is speaking.

Words that are justified into the center are song lyrics.

Song lyrics in _italics_ are a different band member singing. Underlined words indicate when 1 or more band members (other than the main singer of the song) are singing. An extra space indicates that the singer is turning singing duties over to someone else.

* * *

"This song," began James, "is the title track of our 3rd album. It's called...What was it, Loopy? You know more about us than we do, after all." The crowd laughed. Loopy made a "T" with 2 of his fingers.

"What?" asked James. "You need a time-out?"

"No," said Loopy, chuckling, "think crosses!"

"Tosses?" asked James, bewildered.

"Not _tosses_, James," replied Loopy, who was full-on laughing at this point, & held up a bunch of crucifixes.

"Crosses?" asked James, completely lost. Then it hit him. "Crosses! Oh, _Master Of Puppets_." He laughed at his own "forgetfulness".

"1st word-'Master'," James reminded himself. "OK, Loopy, whenever you're ready, count us off."

"With pleasure," mouthed Loopy to himself. With that, he smacked the hi-hats 4 times. A bass/muffled crash hit came right afterwards, & everyone else on stage played a short, staccato note at the same time as that. 3 more hi-hat hits followed, with another 3 notes (2 staccato, 1 held). After a half-second's holding, Loopy hit the hi-hat 4 more times, & James jumped right into the opening riff. It sounded somewhat complicated, but at the same time, incredibly fun. Sonic, for 1, could attest to that-it was among his favorite riffs to play on his guitar. After 3-&-a-half measures of this riff, Loopy played a short fill, after which James switched to the song's main riff.

"Ooh, yeah!" James yelled at the end of the 2nd measure, after which everyone on stage jumped in & started playing. Eventually, they transferred to the verse riff. 2 measures later, James started singing.

End of passion play, crumbling away

**I'm your source of self-destruction**

Veins that pump with fear, sudden dark is clear

**Leading on your death's construction**

Taste me, you will see  
More is all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

James gestured to the crowd as the bands transferred to the bridge riff. The crowd gladly took over:

**Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster**

James now walked back to his microphone & sang the next line:

Obey your master

The crowd let out:

**Master**

James looked behind him & to his right & called out, "Loopy!" Said person belted out the chorus:

_Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings, yeah  
Twisting your mind & smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
"Master"_

**"Master"**

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
"Master"_

**"Master"**

"Hell, yeah!" growled Loopy as the bands returned to the song's main riff. When it ended, Loopy played a short, simple fill which led James right into the next verse:

Needlework the way, never you betray

**Life of death becoming clearer**

Pain monopoly, r-r-r-r-ritual misery

**Chop your breakfast on a mirror**

Ooh, ooh!  
Taste me, you will see  
More, that's all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm fucking you

Once again, both bands transferred to the bridge, then the chorus. It went exactly the same way as before:

**Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster**

Obey your master

**Master**

(Loopy)  
_Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings, yeah  
Twisting your mind & smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, your can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
"Master"_

**"Master"**

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
"Master"_

Loopy, James, & the crowd all screamed the next word together:

**_"Master"_**

The bands paused a short while, soaking in the roars of the crowd. Then James started playing a completely different riff. It was slower & more melodic, & it went for 2 measures before Loopy started hitting the bass & crash every so often. At the beginning of the 3rd measure, Sally came in with the 1st solo of the song. Kirk was mesmerized while watching her. Eventually, however, the solo ended, & the riff got very distorted (by the use of distortion pedals, of course) & bass/tom-heavy. They did this for a couple of measures, then they played 1 note 8 times, very staccato, after which they transferred to a new riff which marked the unofficial midpoint of the song. It was very low-key, &, again, bass/tom-heavy, though Loopy threw a couple of snare hits in at the end of every odd-numbered bar, while ending all the even-numbered bars with a snare/china whack. This went for 2 measures before Loopy, Cliff, Sally, Tails, Sonic, & the crowd shouted together, followed soon after by James:

**_Master, Master,_** where's those dreams that I've been after?  
**_Master, Master,_** you promised only lies  
**_Laughter, laughter,_** all I hear or see is laughter  
**_Laughter, laughter,_** laughing at my cries

Loopy gave an evil laugh as James yelled:

Fix me, baby!!

Kirk jumped in at this point with the 2nd solo. It was very fast-paced, & very high-key. It lasted for 2 measures of the verse riff & the prelude to the bridge, then all on stage started playing 2 new riffs. They did these for a while, then, eventually, they went back to the song's main riff as it had been played at the very beginning of the song. Soon, however, all instruments went silent for 4 hi-hat hits, then came 2 verse intro tail-riffs as James yelled out the last verse:

Ooh-aaahh...  
Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
Neverending maze, ooh, drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season

I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
Now, I rule you, too

The final bridge & chorus went exactly the same as the 2 before:

**Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster**

Obey your master

**Master**

(Loopy)  
_Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings, yeah  
Twisting your mind & smashing your motherfuckin' dreams, baby  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
"Master"_

**"Master"**

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
"Master"_

**"Master"**

"Shaa!" said James as the bands went into the outro. It was something like a combination of the verse riff & the main riff. It went for 4 measures, then everything went silent for about 3 hi-hat hits which came after another short evil laugh from Loopy. They played a verse intro tail-riff, then 1 last note which they held for the remainder of the outro. The whole time, everyone was laughing maniacally. Eventually, though, they did stop long enough to officially end the song. The crowd went absolutely nuts.

"Thank you very much, friends!" said James to the audience as he reached out & shook hands with a fan in the front row.

"OK, Mobius," said Sally, "I'm singing the next song. We're slowing things down a few notches for a short while."

* * *

NEXT: Metallica's 1st ballad--ever.


	17. Chapter 17: Fade To Black

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

NOTE: Words in **bold** indicate that the crowd is speaking. Words in _italics_ are names of albums or songs.

Words that are justified into the center are song lyrics.  
Song lyrics in _italics_ are a different band member singing.  
Underlined lyrics indicate when 1 or more band members (other than the main singer of the song) are singing.  
Lyrics that are _underlined & italicized_ are harmonies, usually between the main singer & 1 or more other band members.

An extra space indicates that the singer is turning singing duties over to someone else.

"OK, Mobius, get out your lighters," Sally told the crowd. "This is from _Ride The Lightning_, & it's called _Fade…To Black_." With that, Sonic & James started the opening riff—sad & solemn, like a funeral procession. They traded parts every 2 bars. Sally & Kirk traded parts of the opening solo when it came on. This went on for a short while before the 4 of them started playing the 1-bar part that led James into the main riff. Loopy hit the bass & crash on the beginning of the riff. It, too, was sad & solemn, but this riff sounded more wake-ish. After 2 measures of it, Loopy played a short tom fill leading into the 3rd measure, after which he jumped in fully with a slow drum beat. 2 measures of this, & Loopy played another short fill, after which Sally started singing.

Life, it seems, will fade away  
Drifting farther every day  
Getting lost within myself  
Nothing matters, no one else  
I have lost the will to live, oh-whoa  
Simply nothing more to give  
There is nothing more for me  
I need the end to set me free  
Hey!

Now the bands went into a mini-bridge of sorts. It was similar to the main riff, but it was heavy. It lasted 4 measures, then the bands returned to the main riff of the song, except for Sally, who played the 2-measure mini-solo before returning to singing.

Things not what they used to be  
Missing one inside of me  
Deathly lost, this can't be real  
Cannot stand this hell I feel  
Emptiness is filling me, oh-whoa  
To the point of agony  
Growing darkness, taking dawn  
I was me, but now he's gone

Once again, the bands played the mini-bridge, but once it was done, they transitioned into a brand-new riff. This sounded more like a heavy metal version of the actual funeral ceremony. It lasted for 2 measures, then Sally sang once again.

No one but me…can save myself, but it's too late  
Now, I can't think…think why I should even try

They broke for 2 measures for the riff again, with a fill from Loopy at the end of each, then Sally sang the final lines in the song.

Yesterday seems…as though it never existed  
Death greets me warm…& now I will just say good-bye  
Good-byyyyyyyyyyeeeeeee…

Sally held that last syllable for a while, leaning away from the mike the whole time, as if she were falling quite a distance. Now the song picked up speed—almost twice the main tempo. The solo that Sally & Kirk played to end the song lasted for at least 2 minutes before the song finally ended on a grand held note that lasted almost a minute by itself, while Kirk & Sally were almost breaking the strings on their guitars from the speed at which they were playing. Eventually, however, Loopy did give the indication to end the song, & they did with a bang. The crowd was ecstatic. They couldn't wait for the next song.

* * *

NEXT: What is often complained of by headbangers & roller-coaster fanatics.


	18. Chapter 18: Whiplash

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

NOTE: Words in **bold** indicate that the crowd is speaking. Words in _italics_ are names of albums or songs.

Words that are justified into the center are song lyrics.  
Song lyrics in _italics_ are a different band member singing.  
Underlined lyrics indicate when 1 or more band members (other than the main singer of the song) are singing.  
Lyrics that are _underlined & italicized_ are harmonies, usually between the main singer & 1 or more other band members.

An extra space indicates that the singer is turning singing duties over to someone else.

The stage went black & silent. No one moved or made any noise for 30 seconds. Then, all of a sudden, Loopy, James, Kirk, Sonic, Sally, Cliff, & Tails played 4 sets of 4 fast notes. After that, everyone but Loopy played a sustained note while Loopy started a tom/bass-heavy drum beat. This happened 4 more times, then they transitioned to the main riff of the song. Loopy was still playing that drumline. He held it for 3 more measures, then he played a measure-long fill which transitioned into the main drumline of the song. When everything came together, it was very fast, & insanely heavy.

"Are you ready to get some _Whiplash_, Mobius?!" yelled Kirk into James' mike. The crowd roared in response, & everyone on stage smiled. After 4 measures of the main riff, the bands transitioned to the verse riff, which was just as badass. At the end of the 4th measure, Loopy played a short drum fill that led into the 1st verse, which Sonic handled like a pro with an almost perfect imitation of a young James.

Late at night, all systems go  
You've come to see the show  
We do our best, you're the rest  
You make it real, you know  
There's a feeling deep inside  
That drives you fuckin' mad  
Feeling of a hammerhead  
You need it oh, so bad

The bands went into the chorus.

Adrenaline starts to flow  
You're thrashin' all around  
Actin' like a maniac

Sonic pointed to the crowd. They gladly screamed:

**_Whiplash_**

They went back to the main riff for 4 measures before heading into the next verse. Sonic sang again:

Bang your head against the stage  
Like you never did before  
Make it ring, make it bleed  
Make it really sore  
In a frenzied madness  
With your leathers & your spikes  
Heads are bobbing all around  
It's hot as hell tonight

They went back to the chorus.

Adrenaline starts to flow  
You're thrashin' all around  
Actin' like a maniac

**_Whiplash_**

The next go-around went the same way:

Here on stage, the Marshall noise  
Is piercin' through your ears  
Kicks your ass, kicks your face  
Exploding feeling nears  
Now's the time to let it rip  
To let it fuckin' loose  
Gathered here to maim & kill  
'Cause this is what we choose

Back to the chorus again:

Adrenaline starts to flow  
You're thrashin' all around  
Actin' like a maniac

Loopy played a drum fill, then they went into a completely different riff. It, too, was heavy. It went for 4 measures, at the end of which Sonic yelled, "Here we go!!" With that, Kirk & Sally played the solo, trading parts as they had done for most of the night. Eventually, they came to a short held note, after which everything stopped just long enough for Sonic to yell:

Whiplash!!!

Now they went back to the main riff, Kirk & Sally still playing a mini-solo. This lasted for 4 measures before they went into the final verse:

The show is through, the metal is gone  
It's time to hit the road  
Another town, another gig  
Again we will explode  
Hotel rooms & motorways  
Life out here is raw

_(James)  
But we'll never stop, & we'll never quit_

"...'cause YOU'RE Metallica!" yelled James to the crowd as they went into the final chorus.

Adrenaline starts to flow  
You're thrashin' all around  
Actin' like a maniac

With that, both bands transitioned into the outro, at the end of which everyone in the stadium, microphone or no, screamed, "WHIPLASH!!!!"

"Thank you!" called Sonic to the crowd as they started roaring. "But I've got more coming." With that, the lights went out again.

* * *

NEXT: The song to which Metallica made their 1st-ever music video.


	19. Chapter 19: One

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

NOTE: Words in **bold** indicate that the crowd is speaking. Words in _italics_ are names of albums or songs.

Words that are justified into the center are song lyrics.  
Song lyrics in _italics_ are a different band member singing.  
Underlined lyrics indicate when 1 or more band members (other than the main singer of the song) are singing.  
Lyrics that are _underlined & italicized_ are harmonies, usually between the main singer & 1 or more other band members.

An extra space indicates that the singer is turning singing duties over to someone else.

Without warning, gunshots & explosions ripped through the stadium as strobe lights flashed & a couple of fireworks went off. Half the people in the stadium ducked in their seats. They throught the show was under attack! Thankfully, however, everything was fine, & soon the war experience slowly ended, to be replaced by a steady guitar riff, alternating every bar between James & Sonic. The crowd gave a rousing cheer as they recognized the song..._One_, Metallica's 2nd-most well-known song, famous for being the 1st Metallica song to receive a music video. Soon, Loopy joined in with the opening drum beat, keeping 1/3 time on the hi-hats. This went for 8 bars before Loopy started incorporating the snare into the song. This went for 2 measures before the bands transferred to a different riff. This also went for 2 measures before they finally went into the 1st verse. Sonic handled it perfectly:

I can't remember anything  
Can't tell if this is true or dream  
Deep down inside, I feel to scream  
This terrible silence stops me-ah  
Now that the war is through with me  
_(w/Loopy)  
I'm waking up, I cannot see__  
_That there's not much left of me  
Nothing is real but pain now

Immediately, both bands transferred to the chorus:

Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh, please, God, wake me...

Now the bands went back to the "pretty riff" from earlier. Again, it lasted for 2 measures before they went to the next verse.

Back in the womb, it's much too real  
In pumps life that I must feel  
But can't look forward to reveal  
Look to the time when I'll live  
Fed through the tube that sticks in me  
_(w/Sally)  
Just like a wartime novelty__  
_Tied to machines that make me be  
Cut this life off from me

Once more, the bands went into the chorus:

Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh, please, God, wake me...

Now they went back to the "pretty riff" again. It went for a measure, at the end of which Sonic whispered:

Please, God, wake me...

With that, Kirk & Sally came on with the 1st solo. It was slightly lighthearted, to give a contrast to the context of the song, which worked beautifully. It went for 3 measures before they went into the final chorus:

Now the world is gone; I'm just one  
Oh, God, help me  
Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh, please, God, help me...-ah!

As the bands transitioned to a new riff, Lars walked back out onto the stage & sat at his kit. The crowd gave a respectable scream of delight. He sat there for 4 measures, then put his feet to work at the beginning of the 5th. Loopy was not that proficient with double bass at that speed yet, so Lars helped him out. Eventually, the bands went to the next riff, which was very heavy, & themed after machine-gun bursts. This went for 4 measures before Sonic resumed singing, in a voice that was unnaturally tough for him:

_**Darkness!**_  
Imprisoning me  
All that I see  
Absolute horror  
I cannot live  
I cannot die  
Trapped in myself  
Body my holding cell

They took a break for a measure, then Sonic returned:

_**Landmine**_  
Has taken my sight  
Taken my speech  
Taken my hearing  
Taken my arms  
Taken my legs  
Taken my soul  
Left me with life in hell...!

Now the bands transferred into the outro. It was respectably fast, & every so often, Loopy gave some short bursts of snare drum hits, which really did sound like a machine gun firing. After the second go-around of this, Kirk came in with the wild solo, his hands moving almost impossibly fast over the strings. This lasted for about 8 measures before they went back to just the normal outro riff. After a 4th fill from Loopy, Kirk & Sally began the final solo, playing at the same time. Doing it this way, it sounded like a guitar duel. Eventually, however, the time did come to end the song, which they did on a final snare burst from Loopy. The crowd went insane as Sonic whispered, "Thank you," into his microphone.  
___________________________________________________________________________

NEXT: The title track from Metallica's 8th album.


	20. Chapter 20: St Anger

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

NOTE: Words in **bold** indicate that the crowd is speaking. Words in _italics_ are names of albums or songs.

Words that are justified into the center are song lyrics.  
Song lyrics in _italics_ are a different band member singing.  
Underlined lyrics indicate when 1 or more band members (other than the main singer of the song) are singing.  
Lyrics that are _underlined & italicized_ are harmonies, usually between the main singer & 1 or more other band members.

An extra space indicates that the singer is turning singing duties over to someone else.

"OK, you guys have led, like, half the show," said James. "Take a break & let us do a couple."

"Go for it," replied Sonic. "We'll try to keep up."

"I don't know," cautioned James. "This song is pretty fast."

"James, come on," admonished Sonic. "You're talking to the fastest thing on Mobius." The crowd laughed.

"OK, then let's see if you can name the next song we're going to play," challenged James. "I'll play 4 notes from the beginning of the song, & you try & guess the song from which they came. Ready?"

"Bring it!" said Sonic.

With that, James grabbed the guitar he would need for the next song. He played the notes, & Sonic looked confused. Loopy, on the other hand, got really excited & started squirming in his seat with his hand in the air.

"Yes, Loopy, you recognize it?" asked James.

"Indeed, I do!" cried Loopy.

"Well, tell the crowd-what is it?" encouraged James.

Loopy looked out at the crowd & told them, "This is the happy tune entitled..."--he took a breath--"_St. ...Anger_!!!"

With that, James leapt into the opening riff. It was very low-key, & very heavy. He played for 3 1/2 measures, then yelled out, "1, 2, 3, 4!"

At this, Loopy hit 2 toms & the bass 3 times, then James resumed the riff, with Loopy keeping time. Every so often, Loopy would play 2 snare/crash notes. This happened 3 times, then Loopy played 4 bass/crash notes, James played the tail of the riff, & with that, everyone on stage jumped into the riff. It sounded incredibly doom-y & heavy. It went for 4 measures, then it picked up speed. Lars was hitting the double bass & china cymbal at almost superhuman speed while Loopy played the main drum line. This went for 4 measures, then Loopy played another 4 bass/crash notes before the bands transferred to the 1st verse. James sang it:

St. Anger 'round my neck  
St. Anger 'round my neck  
He never gets respect  
St. Anger 'round my neck

The song now went to a slow version of what would be the chorus riff. Cliff sang in the background:

(You flush it out, you flush it out)  
St. Anger 'round my neck  
(You flush it out, you flush it out)  
He never gets respect  
(You flush it out, you flush it out)  
St. Anger 'round my neck  
(You flush it out, you flush it out)  
He never gets respect

Now came a short bridge, then the song picked up speed again for the chorus:

Fuck it all & no regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
I need a voice to let myself  
To let myself go free  
Fuck it all & fuckin' no regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
Medallion noose, I hang myself  
St. Anger 'round my neck  
_(w/Loopy)  
I feel my world shake  
Like an earthquake  
Hard to see clear  
Is it me? Is it fear?__  
_I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you

Another bridge, then back to the main riff. At this point, the song repeated itself, except Cliff & Loopy switched singing roles for this repetition. After this, the song went back to the beginning & opening sections. However, they stayed with the main tempo for a while while James sang:

And I want...my anger to be healthy  
And I want...my anger just for me  
And I need...my anger not to control  
Yeah, & I want...my anger to be me

James took a break for a measure before singing:

And I need...to set my anger free  
And I need...to set my anger free  
And I need...to set my anger free-ah  
And I need...to set my anger free  
SET IT FREE!!!!

Now the song picked up speed again for the final chorus.

Fuck it all & no regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
I need a voice to let myself  
To let myself go free  
Fuck it all & fuckin' no regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
Medallion noose, I hang myself  
St. Anger 'round my neck  
_(w/all on stage)  
I feel my world shake  
Like an earthquake  
Hard to see clear  
Is it me? Is it fear?  
_I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you

After 1 final bridge, the song ended. The crowd went crazy-they had immensely enjoyed the performance. To them, it was a hell of a lot better-sounding than on the album. But soon, the lights went out yet again. As before, the crowd went silent. They were wondering what was coming next.  
___________________________________________________________________________

NOTE: Sorry if the underlining doesn't show up on the italicized parts of the lyrics. The Doc. Editor does not like me for some reason.

NEXT: The 1st single from Metallica's latest album.


	21. Chapter 21: The Day That Never Comes

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

NOTE: Words in **bold** indicate that the crowd is speaking. Words in _italics_ are names of albums or songs.

Words that are justified into the center are song lyrics.  
Song lyrics in _italics_ are a different band member singing.  
Underlined lyrics indicate when 1 or more band members (other than the main singer of the song) are singing.  
Lyrics that are _underlined & italicized_ are harmonies, usually between the main singer & 1 or more other band members.

An extra space indicates that the singer is turning singing duties over to someone else.

The arena was pitch-black. Nobody could see anything. Suddenly, a clean & somewhat high-key riff pierced the forest. A spotlight came on to illuminate James playing the riff, which sounded very much like a higher-pitched variation on the _Fade To Black_ riff. The crowd gave another rousing cheer as they recognized it. It was the 1st single from the album _Death Magnetic_, titled _The Day That Never Comes_. After 2 measures of the riff, Loopy played 2 snare/floor tom/bass notes, then a snare note which was followed quickly by a bass/crash note, at which Sonic joined in, playing a variation of the main riff to the song. This happened 4 more times, then Loopy played a simple bass/crash fill that led James into the verse riff. It, too, sounded reminiscent of _Fade To Black_. 2 measures of this riff, then the Underground & the rest of Metallica joined in, Loopy keeping time on the hi-hat for Lars. Soon, James began the lyrics:

Born to push you around  
Better just stay down  
You pull away  
He hits the flesh  
You hit the ground  
Mouth so full of lies  
Tend to black your eyes  
Just keep them closed  
Keep prayin'  
Just keep a-waitin'-ah

The bands transferred into the chorus.

Waitin' for the one-ah  
The Day That Never Comes-ah  
When you stand up & feel the warmth  
But the "son-shine" never comes, no

A short bridge was played, then:

No, the "son-shine" never comes

Now the bands played the opening riff, which served as a bridge to the next verse:

Push you 'cross that line  
Just stay down this time  
Hide in yourself  
Crawl in yourself  
You'll have your time  
God, I'll make them pay-ah  
Take it back 1 day  
I'll end this day  
I'll splatter  
Color  
On this gray

Back to the chorus:

Waitin' for the one-ah  
The Day That Never Comes-ah  
When you stand up & feel the warmth  
But the "son shine" never comes-ah

Now 2 different bridges were played, then a brand-new riff began. It went for 2 measures, then James resumed singing:

Love is a 4-letter word  
And never spoken here  
Love is a 4-letter word  
Here in this prison  
I suffer this no longer  
I'll put an end to…this, I swear  
This, I swear  
The son will shine  
This, I swear  
This, I swear  
This, I…SWEAR!!

With that, the bands began the outro, which lasted for about 2 ½ minutes & featured incredibly amazing contributions from Kirk & Sally. When the time came to end the song, Lars & Loopy handled it with an incredibly fast snare roll that lasted for 7 bars & ended at the beginning of the 8th. The crowd went nuts.

"Thank you, Mobius!" called James. "Now, let's bring an old friend back into the spotlight. Tails, are you ready?"

"I am," affirmed Tails. With that, he pulled out the acoustic & counted off:

"1-2-3-4, 1-2-hah…"

* * *

NEXT: Metallica's 1st--& only--country song.


	22. Chapter 22: Mama Said

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

NOTE: Words in **bold** indicate that the crowd is speaking. Words in _italics_ are names of albums or songs.

Words that are justified into the center are song lyrics.  
Song lyrics in _italics_ are a different band member singing.  
Underlined lyrics indicate when 1 or more band members (other than the main singer of the song) are singing.  
Lyrics that are _underlined & italicized_ are harmonies, usually between the main singer & 1 or more other band members.

An extra space indicates that the singer is turning singing duties over to someone else.

Tails began a very sad-sounding riff on the acoustic. It looked as though he was going to start crying again. However, he held his composure & began singing at the beginning of the riff's 3rd repetition:

Mama, she has taught me well  
Told me when I was young

_(Sally)  
Son, your life's an open book  
Don't close it 'fore it's done  
The brightest flame burns quickest_

That's what I heard her say  
A son's heart's owed to mother  
But I must find my way

As Tails began singing again, he started the chorus riff, at which point Cliff, James, Kirk, & Loopy joined in. Sonic sang the last word of each line with Tails:

Let my heart _go_  
Let your son _grow_  
Mama, let my heart _go_  
Or let this heart be _still..._  
Yeah, still

Tails went back to the main riff as Kirk played some very country-ish notes. Again, the riff played twice before Tails resumed singing:

Rebel, my new last name  
Wild blood in my veins  
Apron strings 'round my neck  
The mark that still remains  
I left home at an early ay-age  
Of what I heard was wrong  
I never asked forgiveness  
But what is said is done

Back to the chorus, this time with Loopy doing the harmony:

Let my heart _go_  
Let your son _grow_  
Mama, let my heart _go_  
Or let this heart be _still..._

Now the bands went into a bridge of sorts. It was slightly heavy, & both Sonic & Loopy did background vocals, generating an effect that was even more emotional than that from _Hero Of The Day_:

_Never I ask of you  
But never I gave  
But you gave me your emptiness  
I now take to my grave  
Never I ask of you  
But never I gave  
But you gave me your emptiness  
__I now take to my grave__  
_So let this heart be still...

Tails now went into the final verse:

Mama, now I'm coming home  
I'm not all you wished of me  
A mother's love for her son  
Unspoken, help me be  
_(w/Lars & James)  
Yeah, I took your love for granted  
& all the things you said to me, yeah-yeah__  
_I need your arms to welcome me  
But a cold stone's all I see

Everything went silent for a short while before Tails went into the final chorus. Cliff & Kirk handled the harmony for this final chorus:

Let my heart _go__  
_Let your son _grow__  
_Mama, let my heart _go__  
_Or let this heart be _still..._

Tails now went slightly higher-pitched & solo for the next 4 lines:

Let my heart go  
Mama, let my heart go  
You never let my heart go  
So let this heart be still  
Oh, whoa-whoa

If one looked closely at Tails at this point, they would have detected a single tear running down his cheek. As it was, no one was close enough, so it went unnoticed. The bands now went back to the bridge, and everyone sang background vocals on this final refrain:

_Never I ask of you  
But never I gave  
But you gave me your emptiness  
I now take to my grave  
Never I ask of you  
But never I gave  
But you gave me your emptiness  
I now take to my grave__  
_So let this heart be...

Everyone stopped playing for about 30 seconds before Tails sang the final lyric:

Still...

The crowd screamed in appreciation. A couple of people in the audience actually were crying.

"Thanks so much, Mobius!" cried Tails. "Let's keep it rolling, shall we?"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

NEXT: We roll over in some clover (emphasis on "clover").


	23. Chapter 23: No Leaf Clover

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

NOTE: Words in **bold** indicate that the crowd is speaking. Words in _italics_ are names of albums or songs.

Words that are justified into the center are song lyrics.  
Song lyrics in _italics_ are a different band member singing.  
Underlined lyrics indicate when 1 or more band members (other than the main singer of the song) are singing.  
Lyrics that are _underlined & italicized_ are harmonies, usually between the main singer & 1 or more other band members.

An extra space indicates that the singer is turning singing duties over to someone else.

Another symphony recording came on, & the crowd started cheering yet again. They knew it as the other original song from _S&M_, but they couldn't remember what it was called. As if he had read their minds, Tails reminded them.

"This next song is the happy tune titled _No Leaf Clover_, friends!" called Tails. "Let's do this!"

With that, James, Sally, Cliff, & Loopy jumped into the opening riff. It went at about the same speed as _The House Jack Built_, but much heavier. After 1 measure, Tails started the lyrics over a new riff:

And it feels right this time  
On his crash course with the big time  
Pays no mind to the distant thunder  
New day fills his head with wonder, boy

The bands played the tail to the main riff again, then Tails continued:

Says it feels right this time  
Turned it 'round & found the right line  
"Good day to be alive, sir"  
"Good day to be alive," he said  
Yeah

With that, everyone but James stopped playing, and Tails sang the chorus:

Then it comes to be  
That the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
Was just a freight train comin' your way-hey, yeah  
Then it comes to be  
That the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
Was just a freight train comin' your way-hey, yeah

Once again, the song got heavy, and Tails resumed singing:

Don't it feel right like this?  
All the pieces fall to his wish  
"Sucker for that quick reward, boy"  
"Sucker for that quick reward," they said  
Yeah

They went back to the chorus:

Then it comes to be  
That the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
Was just a freight train comin' your way-hey, yeah  
Then it comes to be  
That the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
Was just a freight train comin' your way-hey, yeah  
It's comin' your way  
It's comin' your way, yeah...  
Yeah!

"Here it comes!" yelled Tails in a tough voice as the bands went into the solo. Kirk handled the main brunt of the work this time around; Sally just played a slightly demented backing rhythm. It sounded creepy, yet magical, & as with _Hero Of The Day_, it went right to the crowd's heart. Soon, however, the song got very low-key & tom-heavy. At the beginning of the 3rd measure, Sally started a simple guitar riff, layering it over the main riff. This went for another measure, then everyone came back with full force, Tails included. He sang:

Yeah, then it comes to be  
That the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
Was just a freight train comin' your way-hey, yeah

From here on out, Tails repeated the same line, giving a squeak on the 3rd word every so often:

Then it comes to be, yeah  
Then it comes to be, yeah  
Then it comes to be, yeah  
Then it comes to be, yeah  
Then it comes to be, yeah  
Then it comes to be, yeah  
Then it comes to be, yeah  
Then it comes to be...  
Yeah!

Now the song went back to the low-key, tom-heavy riff for about a measure, then the tail to the main riff was played, & 1 last note ended the song.

"Thank you, Mobius!" called Tails. "Let's keep this rolling! Sonic, Sally, your turn!"

"With pleasure, honey," replied Sally. "You ready, Sonic?"

"Sal, you forget who you're talkin' to," answered Sonic. "Let's rock!"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

NEXT: The 1st single from Metallica's 7th album.


	24. Chapter 24: The Memory Remains

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

NOTE: Words in **bold** indicate that the crowd is speaking. Words in _italics_ are names of albums or songs.

Words that are justified into the center are song lyrics.  
Song lyrics in _italics_ are a different band member singing.  
Underlined lyrics indicate when 1 or more band members (other than the main singer of the song) are singing.  
Lyrics that are _underlined & italicized_ are harmonies, usually between the main singer & 1 or more other band members.

An extra space indicates that the singer is turning singing duties over to someone else.

Almost immediately, Sonic began the next song.

Fortune, fame  
Mirror, vain  
Gone insane, but the...

**Memory remains**

With that, Kirk, Lars, and the Underground jumped in, playing the opening riff to the song. It was very heavy, and went at about the same tempo as _No Leaf Clover_.

"Yeah!" called Sonic as he began playing, as well. The riff lasted for about 5 bars before the 1st verse began. Sonic sang:

Heavy rings on fingers wave  
Another star denies the grave  
See the nowhere crowd cry the nowhere tears of honor  
Like twisted vines that grow  
_(w/Tails)  
That hide and swallow mansions whole  
And dim the light of an already faded prima donna_

Now the bands went into the chorus:

Fortune, fame  
Mirror, vain  
Gone insane  
_(Tails)  
Insane  
_Fortune, fame  
Mirror, vain  
Gone insane, but the...

**Memory remains**

"Yeah!" called Sonic again as the song began to repeat itself, except this time, there was a little mini-solo played by Sally. Soon, however, the bands began the next verse:

Heavy rings hold cigarettes  
Up to lips that time forgets  
As the Hollywood sun sets behind your back  
And can't the band play on?  
_(w/Loopy)  
Just listen, they play my song__  
_Ash to ash  
Dust to dust  
Fade to black

Sonic held that last syllable almost until the end of the bridge. Then, he went into the chorus again:

Fortune, fame  
Mirror, vain  
Gone insane  
_(Tails)  
Insane  
_Fortune, fame  
Mirror, vain  
Gone insane

Sonic now looked at Sally and sang:

Dance, little tin goddess!

Sally now sang what was normally Marianne Faithfull's part:

_Na-nanana-na-na-na  
Na-na-nanana  
Na-nanana-na-na-na  
Na-na-nanana-na  
Na-nanana-na-na-na  
Na-na-nanana  
Na-nanana-na-na-na  
Na-na-nanana-na_

Now the bands transitioned to the lines before the final chorus:

Hah...drift away  
F-f-fade away  
Little tin goddess  
Ash to ash  
Dust to dust  
Fade to black

With that, they went into the final chorus:

Fortune, fame  
Mirror, vain  
Gone insane  
_(Tails)  
Insane  
_Fortune, fame  
Mirror, vain  
Gone insane  
But The Memory Remains

Everything stopped for about half a second, then Sonic sang:

Ash to ash  
Dust to dust  
Fade to black  
The Memory Rema...ins  
Yeah!  
Like a faded prima donna  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

As everything stopped again, Sonic yelled out:

Ah, suck it!

With that, the bands went into the final repetition of the main riff, which lasted for 3 measures, then they played a 2-bar tail, during which Sonic sang:

Dance, little tin goddess, dance!

Sally finished off the song, though it took her about a minute & a half to do so, for that was how long Faithfull's ending had lasted on the album. The crowd gave her a rousing cheer in appreciation.

"Thank you, friends!" called Sally. "But now it's time to go crazy!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

NEXT: Metallica's most famous song..._**ever.**_


	25. Chapter 25: Enter Sandman

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

NOTE: Words in **bold** indicate that the crowd is speaking. Words in _italics_ are names of albums or songs.

Words that are justified into the center are song lyrics.  
Song lyrics in _italics_ are a different band member singing.  
Underlined lyrics indicate when 1 or more band members (other than the main singer of the song) are singing.  
Lyrics that are _underlined & italicized_ are harmonies, usually between the main singer & 1 or more other band members.

An extra space indicates that the singer is turning singing duties over to someone else.

James immediately began playing a riff that everyone in the stadium recognized, & almost everyone counted it as their favorite Metallica song: _Enter Sandman_. Loopy began keeping time on the hi-hat. After 2 measures, Loopy started playing a very tom-heavy drumline, playing quarter-notes on the bass. He threw in a snare/crash note every so often. Soon, however, he played a snare/floor tom/bass roll that ended with everyone in the Underground joining in on the main riff.

"Yeah-oh-yeah, let it loose, friends!" yelled James as the song reached full intensity. The riff went for 2 measures, then James began the famous lyrics:

Say your prayers, little 1  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone  
I'll tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'Til the Sandman, he comes

Now the bands went to the pre-chorus:

Sleep with 1 eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

With that, they went into the main chorus:

Exit light

"What is it?" James asked the crowd. They replied:

**Enter night**

James smiled, then continued:

Take my hand  
We're off to Never-Never Land

"Yeah, yeah!" called James as the bands went back to the main riff. This, too, went for 2 measures, then James told the crowd, "I'm going to turn it over to Loopy for this go-around!" Loopy didn't miss a beat. He sang:

_Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of Snow White  
Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite  
__(w/James)  
Sleep with 1 eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight  
__Exit light; come on!_

**Enter night**

_Take my hand  
We're off to Never-Never Land  
Come on & bang your head!_

With that, Kirk & Sally went into the solo, but this time they treated it like a guitar duel, both players playing the exact same parts at the exact same time, seeing who could do it better than the other. It lasted for a verse/prechorus/chorus portion of the song, then it went back to a similar way to that with which the song began.

"I think we'll have to call that 1 a tie," teased Kirk.

"Surprisingly, I'd agree," shot back Sally with a wink as the recording of the Child's Nighttime Prayer began. After this ended, James began the bridge:

Hush, little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
_(w/Loopy)  
It's just the beast under your bed  
In your closet, in your head  
_Exit light-come on!

**Enter night**

Grain of sand

"Everybody!!!" yelled Loopy as they went into the chorus for the final time.

_**(w/all in stadium)  
Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to Never-Never Land, yeah**_

Everything stopped for a short while-about 30 seconds, then James restarted the main riff.

"Ooh!" he shouted as spark cannons went off, & a guy began swinging across the top of the stage.

Yeah, yeah…yeah!  
Yo-whoa!

James looked up as the bands returned to the opening of the song, & he saw the guy swinging above the stage.

"Hey, what the fuck?! Hey, hey!" James yelled to the guy. He went to go help the man, whom he had recognized as 1 of the techies from backstage, & who had just fallen 7 feet to the stage. However, a spark cannon went off directly in front of James, & he fell backwards. Sonic, Tails, Sally, Kirk, & Cliff were running aimlessly across the stage, trying to help the techies that had been "injured". Lars & Loopy merely shrugged at the whole spectacle and continued playing their drumline. When they finished, chaos reigned. Bodies were everywhere, only a couple of lights were on above the stage, & everyone was wandering around the stage, trying to regain their bearings. When everything finally sank in properly, & everyone remembered where they were, Loopy walked up to a microphone at the front of the stage & said, "Testing, 1-2-3, 1-2-3," with encouraging results. With that, everyone walked back to their respective spots & prepared to end the concert with a bang.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

NEXT: The opening track of 1986's album, & probably the best closing song Metallica has ever used.


	26. Chapter 26: Battery

**_Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool_**

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

NOTE: Words in **bold** indicate that the crowd is speaking. Words in_ italics_ are names of albums or songs.

Words that are justified into the center are song lyrics.  
Song lyrics in _italics_ are a different band member singing.  
Underlined lyrics indicate when 1 or more band members (other than the main singer of the song) are singing.  
Lyrics that are_ underlined & italicized_ are harmonies, usually between the main singer & 1 or more other band members.

An extra space indicates that the singer is turning singing duties over to someone else.

A recording came on, no less recognizable to the people in the audience for being played through slightly busted speakers.

"You guys ready to finish this thing?" asked James.

"With a bang," affirmed Sonic. "Have you guys saved the fastest for last?"

"We have indeed," said James. "After all I've seen you do, there's no way you shouldn't be able to keep up with us on this song."

"Then let's do it!" challenged Sonic.

"OK then," agreed James as the recording was about to end. "Let's see how well you fare against the _Battery_!!!" (1) The crowd screamed back to life just as the recording ended. James jumped into the opening riff. It was fast, it was heavy, & it was loud. Loopy played a few bass/crash notes, then a quick fill, and suddenly the song blazed to life with full intensity. Every single person in the arena was banging their heads almost clear off their necks. A quick bridge was played, & Loopy started off the lyrics:

Lashing out the action, returning the reaction  
Weak are ripped & torn away

(Sally)  
Hypnotizing power, crushing all that cower  
Battery is here to stay

(Tails)  
Smashing through the boundaries  
Lunacy has found me  
Cannot stop the…

**Battery**

(Tails)  
Pounding out aggression  
Turns into obsession  
Cannot kill the…

**Battery**

(Sonic)  
Damn right!  
Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me!

(Cliff)  
Battery!

(James)  
Battery!

The bands played another quick bridge, then the song repeated itself:

(Loopy)  
Crushing all deceivers, mashing non-believers  
Never-ending potency

(Sally)  
Hungry violence-seeker, feeding off the weaker  
Breeding on insanity

(Tails)  
Smashing through the boundaries  
Lunacy has found me  
Cannot stop the…

**Battery**

(Tails)  
Pounding out aggression  
Turns into obsession  
Cannot kill the…

**Battery**

(Sonic)  
Hell, yeah!  
Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me!

(Cliff)  
Battery!

(James)  
Battery!

"Oh…!" vocalized James as the bands held a note. He then looked out to the crowd.

Are you alive?!

**Yeah!!**

How does it feel to be alive?!

The crowd cheered in response. Loopy hit the hi-hat 4 times and played another fill.

"Show me!!" yelled James, as much to Sonic as to the crowd. With that, James played the 1st 4 bars of the solo, which was very fast & complicated. Sonic, however, played the next 4 bars in a way that made James look like a novice guitarist. James could not stand to be shown up, so he played the next 4 bars in a way that would make even Randy Rhoads jealous. Still, however, Sonic outplayed James by miles on the following 4 bars, which were backed by Loopy displaying some incredible double-bass footwork. This lasted for another 2 measures, then Loopy played a short fill, & they went into the final verse of the song:

(Loopy)  
Circle of destruction, hammer comes crushing  
Powerhouse of energy

(Sally)  
Whipping up a fury, dominating flurry  
We create the Battery

(Tails)  
Smashing through the boundaries  
Lunacy has found me  
Cannot stop the…

**Battery**

(Sonic)  
Pounding out aggression  
Turns into obsession  
Cannot kill the…

**Battery**

(Cliff)  
Fuckin' A, rights!  
Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me!

(James)  
Battery!

(All)  
_Battery!_

"Come on, people!" yelled James. They helped the bands out on the final 2 words of the song:

(All in stadium)  
_**Battery!!**_

(James)  
Fuckin'…

(All in stadium)  
**_Battery!!!_**

"Huh!" yelled James & Sonic into their microphones as the bands began the outro. It lasted for just over 4 measures, then they started the ending, which was reminiscent of several different Metallica songs. Snippets of _Damage, Inc._, _Welcome Home (Sanitarium)_, & _Fight Fire With Fire_ were all heard in the epically legendary ending. When it finally ended, everyone in the stadium was screaming themselves hoarse.

"Thank you, friends; yeah!!" yelled everyone on stage.

"We'd like to personally thank Metallica for having the generosity to come out here & give this to us," thanked Sonic.

"And we, in turn," replied James, "would like to thank the Underground for having the balls to come out here & play with us, man."

"Thanks very much," said Sally.

As one, all 8 people on stage shouted, "Good night!" & disappeared underneath the stage. Not a single person left the arena dissatisfied.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

1: I stole that line from ArtFanWriter3's concert. Sorry, I had to.

NEXT: The aftermath of the concert through the eyes of Tails & Sally.


	27. Chapter 27: Afterglow

_**Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

A few hours after the now-legendary concert was over, Sally & Tails were laying in bed, thinking about Tails' near-death experience at the hands of Robotnik, & how fleeting life can be. Before the concert, they had silently decided to enjoy life while it lasted. Therefore, they were going to take their relationship & step it up a notch or 2 while they could.

Sally looked at Tails & said,

"I don't think anyone could find a better pair than myself & you, Miles."

Tails nodded & sang:

_Sally, just look at us  
I can't believe you're givin' me your love  
Somethin' like this just don't exist  
Between a background boy & a fairytale princess  
No one thought it'd ever work out  
We're livin' our dreams; we've shattered all doubts  
Don't it feel good to prove 'em wrong,  
Just livin' our love song?_

"You're really that surprised I started dating you?" asked Sally.

"Yes," confessed Tails. "I mean, look at you. You're the crown princess of Mobius, & I...I'm just the 6-year-old kid who hangs out in the background that no one notices."

"I noticed," revealed Sally.

"Obviously, otherwise we wouldn't be together like this," pointed out Tails.

"Granted, this is true," agreed Sally. "And yes, it feels great to have you as my lover, in no small part because I believe it was meant to be. When you really think about it, we're perfect for each other."

Tails smiled in appreciation, but then his eyes went wide & his mouth dried up.

"What's wrong, Miles?" asked Sally, concerned.

"I...I...I...I think I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown," replied Tails haltingly. Sally could tell he wasn't lying.

"Why?" she asked.

In response, Tails sang:

_All wound up  
On the edge  
Terrified_

_Sleep disturbed  
Restless mind  
Petrified_

_Bouts of fear  
Permeate  
All I see_

_Heightening  
Nervousness  
Threatens me_

"What do you want me to do?" asked Sally. Tails continued:

_I am paralyzed  
So afraid to die_

Sally could not understand what Tails was getting at, but what he sang next started to make it clear:

_Caught off guard  
Warning signs  
Never show_

_Tension strikes  
Choking me  
Worries grow_

Now Sally understood why Tails was so nervous as he kept going:

_Why do I feel so numb?  
Is it something to do with where I come from?  
Should this be fight or flight?  
I don't know why I'm constantly reeling_

At this, Sally wrapped Tails up in a hug, during which he sang:

_Helpless hysteria  
A false sense of urgency  
Trapped in my phobia  
Possessed by anxiety_

_Run  
Try to hide  
Overwhelmed  
By this complex delirium_

Sally now knew how she could calm Tails down. As he started on another repetition of the chorus, she flipped on the boombox. On came one of Tails' favorite love songs: Metallica's Nothing Else Matters. Sally sang along with the lyrics, which started to get Tails to cool off a little bit:

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
And nothing else matters_

Tails took over:

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours; we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

Both critters sang in harmony:

_Trust I seek, & I find in you  
Every day for-a something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

As the next verse started, Sally puled Tails into a gentle kiss that was imbued with her love, her caring, her passion, & her strength. This gave Tails a slight boost of confidence-enough to start returning the favor. It slowly started to build up in both lovers, & by the end of the second chorus, they were both topless. The next to go flying were the bottoms, which were gone by the end of the solo. They kissed for a little longer, & as the boombox sounded out the last lyrics of the song:

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
No, nothing else matters_

...the 2 became 1, united in mind, body, & soul. They made love well into the wee hours of the morning. It was a night neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

NEXT: Tails finally gets to jam with Cliff.


	28. Chapter 28: The Jam Session & Farewells

**_Heavy Metal + Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool_**

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

When Tails woke up the morning after the wildest night of his life, he couldn't remember a thing that had happened during said 12-hour period. However, as soon as he turned to get out of bed, he heard a moan behind him, & in a flash, the memories of pleasure beyond his most insane dreams came flooding back to him. God, the passion, the heat, the love, the...freedom—Tails remembered everything now. He had to admit to himself, Sally was not a bad hand in the sack. (Heh, heh. Oh, right. Giggity-giggity-goo. Uh!) Then, with a jolt, he also remembered that Cliff still owed him a jam session. So, he turned to Sally & whispered,

"Sally, I have to go find Cliff for the jam session. Do you know where my bass is?"

"Over by the door," replied Sally in her sleep. "I knew you'd try to get him after the concert, so I put it there."

"Thanks, love," said Tails, & kissed Sally's lips.

"Anytime, hon," whispered Sally, after Tails had pulled back. "Have fun."

Tails nodded & left with his bass in hand. He found Cliff at the Power Ring Grotto.

"Hey, Cliff," he called out. Cliff turned around & grinned.

"What's up, little dude?" he asked. "You here to jam?"

"Do carnivores eat meat?" replied Tails, returning the grin.

"Point taken. You wanna do a fuckin' solo?"

Tails nodded.

"Well, hook your bad self up here & let's fuckin' rock," he said excitedly.

Tails did exactly that, but before he started playing, he called out:

"Bass solo, take 1."

With that, Tails hit a low note on his Rickenbacker, followed by the same note an octave higher. Cliff soon joined in, playing a 3-note scale in different keys. Soon, they were both playing a mellow melody featuring heavy use of the wah-wah pedal. They'd only been playing for about a minute when Loopy came up towards them & said,

"Hey, I know that solo. Can I join in?"

"Absolutely," replied Cliff. "We'll let you know when."

Soon, Cliff was counting, "1, 2, 3, 4!"

With that, Loopy started beating out a steady rhythm on his kit. Cliff & Tails were still splitting up the wah-wah pedal between themselves.

"What was this called again, Tails?" asked Loopy. His mind was a little sluggish. Plus, it had been a while since he'd had to match a Kill 'Em All name to a Kill 'Em All song, other than "Whiplash" & "Seek & Destroy".

"(Anesthesia)-Pulling Teeth!" replied Tails ecstatically-he looked as though he was on the verge of an orgasm. The solo was ending at this point, & Loopy ended his playing with a combo hit of snare drum & crash cymbal. But Cliff & Tails kept going for about 30 more seconds, playing lots of notes at the high end of their Rickenbackers' fretboards. Soon, they abruptly stopped.

"Dude, it's been a long time since I practiced that solo with anyone but Metallica. You're pretty fuckin' cool, Tails," complimented Cliff.

"Thanks, Cliff. Now I know why they say you're a bass genius," returned Tails.

"Oh, I don't like to brag," said Cliff modestly. Then, he remembered what time it was.

"Shit, we have to get back home," he told Tails.

"Say no more," said Tails, & he walked with Cliff & Loopy to the Inducer.

At the Inducer, Metallica was waiting for Cliff.

"What kept you?" asked James.

"Sorry, guys," apologized Cliff. "I had to fulfill my promise to this rising star before we left."

"Well, that's cool," concurred Kirk, "but we have to get back to Earth."

"OK," conceded Cliff. "Keep rockin', Miles Prower."

"Will do, Clifford Burton," replied Tails, & he saluted Cliff, who returned the gesture before stepping through the portal.

"Let those notes fly, Sally Acorn," complimented Kirk.

"You, too, Kirk Hammett," returned Sally, flipping Kirk the bullhorns as he stepped through the portal.

"Loopy Lynch, you continue fuckin' drummin' that ass off, will you?" requested Lars.

"You got it, Lars Ulrich," agreed Loopy, pointing not only his lightsaber, but his newly-signed Vic Firth 2B's, at Lars, who pointed back before going through.

"Sonic Hedgehog, it's been a privelege. You & the Underground keep rockin' out Mobius, will you?" asked James.

"Can & will do, James Hetfield," replied Sonic, & they pounded each other's fist before James shut his eyes & stepped through the portal, holding up the bullhorns. Soon, all the Underground could see of Metallica was a tiny little speck going into the spiral...then they were gone.

* * *

FINAL: Metallica reminisces on their time in the Sonic universe.


	29. Finale: Metallica Remembers

_**Heavy Metal +Super Speed comes out to Way Past Cool**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

The next time the band opened their eyes, they were back on their tour bus in the middle of the Mojave Desert. They looked around at each other, completely unable to speak. Cliff was the first to find his voice.

"We have got to go back there, & soon. That Tails kid fuckin' rocks my socks!"

"I'll admit, Tails was OK," concurred Lars. "But I have got to meet up with the guy who taught that Loopy dude how to play drums. Motherfucker has got some serious skills. Shit, I'd bet he could play 'Justice' if he wanted to!"

"Hey, what about that Sally chick?" asked Kirk. "You can't say you wouldn't have loved to be the guy responsible for her repertoire."

"This is true," agreed James. "Same can be said for Sonic. Fuckin' hedgehog gave me a run for my money."

But then Lars realized:

"Hey, James, didn't your videophone get crushed by that robot?"

"Aw, son of a fuck, you're right," remembered James. "Looks like Mobius was a 1-time deal. I'm just glad to know we gave them the best show we've ever done as of yet." But then, they heard something on the TV.

"...& we'd like to send a message out to the Earth band called Metallica," a familiar voice was saying. The band ran to the TV: There was the Underground, on a news show.

"James," said Sonic, "hanging out with you & doing that concert was way past cool. You made a hedgehog's dream come true, for which I am in your debt for life. Come back anytime."

"Kirk," added Sally, "thanks for coming down & killing a few days with us. We owe you big time for helping us take down Robotnik again. Oh, & did I mention you're even cuter in person than you look on TV? Nothing on you, Tails, but still."

"Cliff," amended Tails, "thanks a bunch, buddy. You made me feel like like I actually mattered in the world during our jam session & the concert. I'll always remember you."

"Lars," finished Loopy, "now I fully realize why Metallica are the biggest thing on Earth. You guys are flippin' awesome. Oh, & if you thought my performance at the concert was impressive, well, you ain't seen nothin' yet."

They all concluded with the simultaneous sentence: "Metallica rules the universe!!!"

Metallica, for reasons known not even to themselves, suddenly found that they were bursting with pride--so much so, in fact, that each member had a lone tear running down his or her face. It helped to remind them that, although something like what they just went through might never happen again, as one of their own songs so wisely stated:

**_The Memory Remains._**

* * *

With that, we have finally reached the end of our story. Hopefully, you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. Now, however, I have to get beck to work on my Metroid story ASAP. So long for now.

END


End file.
